Serious Sonic Archives
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Green battled the evils of the Original Dr. Robotnik briefly, now he looks back on the archives of the First Robotnik War explained in details recorded by Rotor, Nicole, Uncle Chuck, Sally, Tails and Dr. Robotnik's personal security files.
1. Chapter 1

Serious Sonic Archives

Author's Note: Welcome to the Serious Sonic Archives, as most of you Sonic fans know there has been a long running Sonic comic series since 1993, however until the issues reached their late thirties in the series, most of the stories were self-contained and cartoonish with a lot of whacky stuff that was common in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series. The point of this series is to capture every single story of every single comic that chronologically happened from the original mini-series, all the way to issue 50. Why go that far and why include the early specials? Well because even though the stories were becoming more and more serious, and actual story arcs were coming, there was still a considerable number of issues with cartoon antics in them, this series will tell the stories in a serious manner much like that of the SatAM cartoon series. This series will have major spoilers for events from issue 0 of the mini-series all the way to issue 50 of the main series, so only read if you're willing to have these spoilers but keep in mind this is a FANFICTION and as such it will have some major alterations from what was actually written and drawn in those early comics, some of the changes will include mentioning certain characters.

On one very final note, for those of you who haven't read Knuckles the Echidna issue #29 it was revealed that the reason Princess Sally had her colors change from blonde and orange colors, to black and pink colors in issue #1 of the miniseries, and later on from black and pink colors to the iconic red and brown colors in issue #16 of the main series, is because she fell into a vat of chemicals while on a mission, the chemicals first gave her blond hair and orange fur, but after a serious bath she got black hair and pink fur from the lingering chemicals trapped in her hair and fur, it was only after a series of serious baths that she finally regained her original red hair and brown fur. So in the prologue of this story, we'll get my take on that faithful mission that changed Sally's colors, along with some background and there will be notes if some stories are telling's from the points of view of other characters. Without further ado, here's the Serious Sonic Archives, enjoy.

Prologue

Planet Mobius Year 3229, year 5 of the Robotnik War

For half a decade, the Kingdom of Acorn and many small settlements across Mobius have suffered under the reign of the dreaded Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the man once known as Julian Kintobor, using his Badnik Horde of robots made up primarily of SWATbots, and aided by his nephew Snively Robotnik, he has claimed that he rules the planet wherever he goes, and has broken hope and morale across the globe. However a group of gifted children, led by Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, have formed a group of four heroes known as the Freedom Fighters. Princess Sally's team is made up of her acting as a tactician and field leader, a young (and skittish) soldier named Antoine D'Coolette, a gifted mechanic named Rotor Walrus who has a knack for making machines that can blow stuff up thus giving him the nickname Boomer, and an unusually super-fast hedgehog known as Sonic the Hedgehog! Princess Sally is a chipmunk squirrel hybrid, Antoine is a coyote, Rotor is a purple walrus and Sonic is a blue hedgehog. Sally and Sally are only 9 years old, Rotor and Antoine are 11 years old, and in spite of their young ages they have chosen to take on the evils of the Robotnik Empire from their hidden village of Knothole. Five years ago, they all lived in the glorious city of Mobotropolis, the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn, their mission is to save their loved ones including the king, and to restore their old home.

Dr. Robotnik, turned Mobotropolis into a city called Robotropolis, the capital of the Robotnik Empire that was described by Dr. Robotnik as being a city of the future. Robotropolis is a very nasty and dangerous city, it is ideal for anything mechanical and anything living in the city has to suffer from the pollution and filth that Dr. Robotnik makes on purpose, Dr. Robotnik is a mechanical genius with an I.Q measured at 300 or at least close to that number, he is also a very nasty and wicked dictator claiming to rule the world and spreads pollution and robots wherever he goes while greedily gaining resources. But today the Knothole Freedom Fighters, led by Princess Sally, begin their first mission to sabotage a chemical factory. Knothole is a very beautiful village, it is located deep in the Great Forest located in Northamer the name of continent that the Kingdom of Acorn is in, half of the village is located on the surface of the Great Forest while the other half is located underground, Knothole was divided like this in order to try and keep the village safe. The Freedom Fighters, for the time being are using the underground section of Knothole as their base of operations, soon Princess Sally gathered her team and friends, and began planning their first mission.

The Freedom Fighters were gathered around a table, and Sally talked over the plan, "alright guys. This is our very first mission, all of our training has finally led up to this big moment for us, and for Planet Mobius!" Sally said with excitement, she was wearing only a pair of boots and for some reason didn't wear much clothing unlike most female Mobians, part of this could be because she's a tomboy princess, but it might be something else? At least Mobians in general have thick fur to cover their bodies, with only a few exceptions.

"What's the plan Sally?" Rotor asked.

"Well Boomer, we need to sabotage Robotnik's chemical factory, located in this section of Robotropolis." Sally said as she pointed to the southeast area of the city.

"How shall we commence the act of sabotage ma princess?" Antoine asked.

"I think its simple Ant, I just go in and mess the place up, and making it so Robotnik can't use it again!" Sonic said as he tapped his foot while waiting.

"Actually Sonic, you are going to distract Robotnik, while Antoine, Boomer and I break into the factory, and plant some charges on critical areas in the factory." Sally said as she showed the group one of charges, which was created by Rotor, aka Boomer as his friends call him.

Sonic seemed to like the idea of distracting the fat man himself, "you mean I get to kick ol' Robotnik's big butt on my own Sal?" Sonic asked the princess.

"Exactly." Sally said.

"I have only one thing to question about za plan, shouldn't it be just me and Boomer doing zhe sabotaging? The battlefield is no place for a princess." Antoine said, he was concerned for Sally.

"We've been through this before Antoine, I am the one who organized us in the first place, and I have to lead my team. Otherwise what kind of a leader will I be?" Sally said, insisting that she led the team.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Ant?!" Sonic asked Antoine.

"Well….. Um… I am thinking zat it is the need of vote, to see if zhe princess should stay." Antoine said, as he was insisting that Sally stayed behind, but he wasn't just thinking of keeping her safe, he also wanted to show her how great he could be, and mostly to keep the only heir to the thrown safe from Robotnik.

"Very well, all in favor of me staying say I." Sally said.

"I!" Antoine said.

"All who oppose, raise your hand!" Sally said with some excitement, and surely enough Antoine was outvoted. "Then it's settled, I shall lead the team on our mission, and every mission where I'm needed!" Sally said with excitement.

Later that day, the Freedom Fighters started their mission, they had waited for the right moment for Sonic to go in and get the attention of the Badnik robots. Once he got the attention of the SWATbots, the rest of the Freedom Fighters moved on into the factory, they snuck around with backpacks on, and moved quickly and quietly, as they planted the charges. Outside Sonic was having fun using his speed, and his powerful Sonic Spin attack to destroy the SWATbots, "come on Robotnik, where are you?" Sonic said as he noticed Robotnik was nowhere to be found.

Inside the factory Sally was walking down a railed bridge while getting ready to plant the final charge, "Boomer! Are you and Antoine all set?!" she called out.

"We're good to go Sally!" Boomer said, as he waved to her.

Then Antoine saw something big walk on to the railed bridge that Sally was on, it was moving toward her, "Princess! Zhere is ze monster! On zhe bridge!" Antoine cried out as he warned her.

"A monster? There's no such thing as monsters Antoine." Sally said casually as she was turning her head to the direction she was heading to.

Then she paused and saw what Antoine was talking about, "hello Princess Sally. It's been a long time since we last me." The monster, was actually the dreaded Dr. Ivo Robotnik! He had figured out that Sonic was distracting his robots from guarding the factory, so he snuck in the back to see if anyone had broken into the factory.

"Robotnik!" Sally yelled out.

"The one and only, last time I saw you, you were only a tiny girl. I must admit I'm surprised to see you lead your friends in this game, but playtime is over princess. And now I shall turn you all into robots, in my Roboticizer." Robotnik said as SWATbots surrounded the bridge on both ends.

Sally and her team gasped seeing the bots suddenly some in, "You'll learn that I play rough, Robotnik!" Sally said as she kicked his gut, which got him off guard, but then SWATbots tried swinging at her and attempted to capture her. "No! Stop! Stay back!" but she got forced backwards on to the railing of the bridge, "No! Don't come any closer!" she said as she kicked at the bots, then one fired at her, hitting the railing due to poor aim, "Aaaaaaaah!" Sally screamed as she fell off of the railing, and landed in a vat of chemicals.

"Sally!" Boomer said in shock.

"Ma Princess!" Antoine cried out.

Dr. Robotnik had his right hand on the railing as he looked down at the vat of chemicals, he saw bubbles come to the surface and then suddenly stop. "It appears that your princess is gone, such a shame, I was hoping I could've turned her into a robot to be my personal slave maid." Robotnik said to Boomer and Antoine.

"Sally… No…" Boomer said.

"I feared zat zhis would be happening." Antoine said as he cried.

Just then Sonic came charging in, he destroyed some of the SWATbots and said to the doctor, "alright Robotnik! Where's Sally!" he said.

"Oh my! What speed? Who are you?" Robotnik asked the hedgehog.

"The names Sonic the Hedgehog! And answer my question doc!" Sonic said, as he demanded an answer.

Dr. Robotnik chuckled, "Well Sonic, your princess fell into my vat of chemicals. She's probably dead from drowning in by now?" Dr. Robotnik said as he pointed to the vat Sally fell into.

Sonic however ran down to the bottom and used a Sonic Spin on the vat of chemicals from the outside, soon the chemicals flooded out, once the chemicals were drained out, Sonic began looking for Sally. But to everyone's shock and relief she was alive, she stood up with chemicals dripping off of her, Robotnik was shocked to see this, "What?! The princess survived! Now this is interesting." Dr. Robotnik said as he leaned over while looking down.

"Sal are you okay?!" Sonic said as Sally was panting for a moment.

"Sonic… I… I'm soaked in chemicals…" she said.

"Yeah but what matters is you're alive Sal, and… Whoa! You changed colors!" Sonic said as he helped Sally walk.

"What?!" she said.

"No time to explain, we've gotta juice outta here!" Sonic said as he used his super speed to get him and his team out of the chemical factory.

"What speed! I've never seen a Mobian run that fast before, especially a hedgehog. At least not in person." Dr. Robotnik said as he was remembering something that happened a couple years back, but before he could recall what he was thinking about, a SWATbot came to him.

"Sir! There are explosive charges in the factory, we must evacuate the facility at once!" the SWATbot said as it urged Robotnik to escape.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Dr. Robotnik said, as he and the SWATbot made for the exit.

"It would appear that the princess, and her friends planted charges in critical areas of the factory." The SWATbot said as it explained what happened.

Soon the charges went off, and then the interior of the factory was destroyed, smoke rose from the factory and it was fractured in several areas. "It would seem that these children aren't playing around, perhaps they can be a challenge?" Dr. Robotnik said to the SWATbot as he headed for the nearest launch bay.

Soon the doctor hopped into a hover pod known as an Egg-O-Matic, thought why he'd use the name egg in it is unknown, and it might have something to do with a family member? "Sir, my I inquire what you're planning?" the SWATbot asked.

"Well SWATbot, I am going to use my Egg-O-Matic and terrorize those so called Freedom Fighters, and I have just the substance to get that hedgehog in a little trap. My trap will involve one of my new Mobini model Badniks that I created." Dr. Robotnik said.

"Which Badnik is it?" the SWATbot asked.

"Caterkiller, he will be good for my little plan, defeating Sonic and his friends will be Childs play." Dr. Robotnik said as he pushed a button on his Egg-O-Matic, soon it was hovering in the air, then he flew to the entrance of one of his Badnik factories and pushed a button to activate the main Caterkiller Badnik.

The Caterkiller inched out like a caterpillar, "What is my mission mighty Dr. Robotnik?" the Badnik asked.

"Quite simple, I'm going to use you in a trap so I can kill Sonic the Hedgehog or at least capture him, he might be a useful Robian." The doctor said as a clamp came out from underneath his Egg-O-Matic, it then picked up Caterkiller, and he then flew away with the Badnik to the edge of the Great Forest.

Meanwhile, back in the underground of Knothole, Sally was shocked with how things happened, she was glad her training paid on when it came to holding her breath, but the most surprising turn of events was when her fur and hair colors changed, "I can hardly believe this happened." Sally said while looking in a mirror.

"I'll say Sal, now you're blond with orange fur." Sonic said.

"I'm so sorry zhat I was not able to protect you ma princess." Antoine said.

"Sally, you need to take a bath to get those chemicals out of your fur." Boomer said, then all of a sudden an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Sally said.

"Its one of the alarms on the edge of the Great Forest, Robotnik is heading in." Boomer said.

"No doubt, zhe tyrant must be invading to finded our village of Knothole?!" Antoine said, he often has trouble speaking sentences right because he wasn't taught how to speak proper English and only fully understood French, most of the time he spoke with a mix of the two languages.

"You mean Robotnik is trying to find Knothole, and that's something I can't allow to happen!" Sonic said as he was tapping his foot with impatience.

"What do you plan on doing Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I'm going to go out there! And give ol' Robotnik a piece of my mind. He's gonna pay for making you fall into those chemicals earlier today, and then some for everything else he's done!" Sonic said.

"I would like to see you trying to beat ze Robotnik." Antoine said.

"I will Ant! And I'm gonna go do it right now!" Sonic said as he took off out of Knothole, and back up to the surface.

"Good luck Sonic!" Sally said.

"While he's gone you need to take a bath Sally." Boomer suggested.

"I'll do that later, we have to know how this day will end." Sally said as she insisted on waiting for her bath, she'd had blond hair and orange fur for the day.

Soon Sonic ran out to the edge of the Great Forest, he stood still for a moment and looked at his left wrist and pretended to have a watch on, "come on Robotnik, I'm waiting." He said.

Then Dr. Robotnik saw Sonic, his robotic eyes glowed as he grinned and pushed a couple buttons on his Egg-O-Matic, he then used his throttle stick to move the Egg-O-Matic close to Sonic, he then pushed a button a fired mega-muck at Sonic, "farewell rodent!" he said, but then Sonic suddenly jumped out of the way.

"Nice try Robotnik, but I'm faster!" Sonic then ran and Robotnik chased after him.

Issue 0

The Beginning of Don't Cry on me Mobius, and Oh No-Robo! No Mo' Mobo!

Planet Mobius use to be a beautiful and fun place to live, but then Dr. Robotnik took over, and began polluting and unleashing robots wherever he went. But a team of young heroic Freedom Fighters, are the only hope for the world and their led by Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog! The Freedom Fighters are the heroes of Knothole, they are made up of Sonic (fastest and coolest dude on two feet), Tails (junior member), Sally (the princess), Rotor (nicknamed Boomer) and Antoine (a skittish and slightly snobbish young soldier). Together they fight the villains of Robotropolis, led by the evil Dr. Robotnik (evil scientist dictator), and his commanders Buzzbomber (commander model), Cluck (commander model that doubles as a pet to the doctor), Crabmeat (commander model close to becoming Lt. Crabmeat) and Caterkiller (commander model).

After the Freedom Fighters sabotaged one of Dr. Robotnik's chemical factories, the mad doctor wanted revenge, outside of the Great Forest, he ambushed Sonic and plans to capture or kill the hedgehog using his mega-muck. "This mega-muck will stop you in your tracks Sonic!" Dr. Robotnik said as he fired mega-muck from his Egg-O-Matic.

"You gotta hit me with it first, Robotnik!" Sonic said with a grin on his face as he ran from the doctor, he saw this as just some sort of fun game taking on the doctor.

Dr. Robotnik moved his throttle sick he used to pilot his machine forward, he then said, "and so I shall! I've gauged your speed and now…" he fired his mega-muck from a cannon at the bottom of his Egg-O-Matic, but Sonic jumped out of the way, "Hey! No fair jumping!" the doctor shouted.

While Sonic was in the air he said, "all's fair in love and war doc, and this ain't love!" He said sarcastically.

"AAAARRGH!" the doctor yelled out as he waved his fists in anger.

Sonic picked up on his back sass to the doc, "Then again maybe it is! I do love to drive you crazy!" he said as he looked back at the doc who was angry. Then Sonic began heading back for the Great Forest to check on Sally, "Well, that's enough for today… I'd better head back to… whoa! Roadblock!" Sonic said as he suddenly saw a big robot big in front of him.

"Please, call me Caterkiller!" the robot said.

Then Robotnik came flying toward Sonic, "haw, haw! Now I've got you trapped hedgehog! You will tell me the location of Knothole Village, or I'll encase you in mega-muck forever." the doctor said as he flew over Sonic and Caterkiller.

Sonic held his hand out in front of Dr. Robotnik, while tapping his foot, "Let you capture let you turn them into robots? No way, tubby!" Sonic said as he made it clear he wasn't surrendering.

"Then prepare to perish Sonic." Caterkiller said as he reared his front robotic body up, he was ready to strike at Sonic.

Dr. Robotnik smiled evilly, he then pulled back a leaver on his control console, "I've been waiting for this moment." He said as he closed his eyes in excitement as his machine launched out mega-muck.

However, Sonic used a Spin Jump and dodged the mega-muck with ease, "Well, you'll have to keep waiting, 'cause a Sonic Spin is gonna keep that mega-muck off of me." Sonic said as the mega-muck missed him and not only hit Caterkiller but sent the Badnik commander into pieces, Caterkiller model Badniks are made up of segments that can detached if the Badnik is damaged, however if the head is hit then the Badnik is destroyed.

"Egad! It splattered all over my Caterkiller." Dr. Robotnik said as he saw the damage he did to his own robot.

"Ain't that just bad?" Sonic said sarcastically

Dr. Robotnik was angry, his plan to capture Sonic failed, he pointed at the hedgehog and said, "You're responsible for this you… you… you…" but before Dr. Robotnik could finish his threat, Sonic said.

"Your needles stuck chubby." He said with a grin on his face while smiling, his record player reference comeback was pretty good. Then Sonic began to run away from the scene, "I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta juice!" he said as his running caused mega-muck to go flying all over Dr. Robotnik.

Dr. Robotnik lost control of his Egg-O-Matic, he then crashed into the remains of Caterkiller, the head of his Badnik went flying into the air during the crash, and it then landed on his pointy head. "I'll get that hedgehog, if it's the last thing I do…" the doctor said angrily as he pushed himself up out of his wrecked machine, Dr. Robotnik had minor injuries from the crash, but he could easily call in Badniks for help.

Sonic looked back and said, "Catch you later metal mouth." Sonic then ran deep into the Great Forest, he then thought to himself as he was remembering the secret entrance into the Knothole underground. (This is the way to the underground of Knothole, Dr. Robotnik hasn't found it yet, and as long as I'm around he'll never find it. All I have to do to find the entrance is pull down this vine for the entrance to open up, of course I like doing it like Tarzan.) Sonic thought to himself as he swung on the vine like Tarzan, he then aimed for a wood stump that's top opened up. Sonic then landed in the hole, and slid down a slide like tunnel, the entrance closed up and Sonic thought to himself some more, (whoa! I really like this part of the tunnel!) He thought to himself as he slid through a corkscrew like section of the tunnel. Sonic then came flying out and landed on a hay bale, "Time to hit the hay!" he said as he landed, he then jumped down and said, "I'm baaaaack!" and Sonic was greeted by his friends Tails and Boomer.

Tails is a very unusual Mobian, he was born with a rare mutation; two tails! And even more surprisingly the little fox cub has shown the ability to twist and turn his twin tails without hurting himself, although he was very little he could speak full sentences and showed some skill for speed, "Sonic! My hero! Were you battling dozens of Robotnik's androids?" Tails asked.

Sonic closed his eyes as he was clapping his hands to get rid of dust, "well I hate to brag Tails… But…" Sonic said, but he was suddenly interrupted but Boomer.

"But he will, give him a chance to brag." Boomer said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Just then Princess Sally stepped in, "Bragging is one thing Rotor, leaving a trail for Robotnik to follow is another." She said as she showed concerns that Sonic was probably followed.

"Princess Sally, have no fear your royal worry wart. I took off at warp Sonic speed, my feet never touched the ground!" Sonic said as his way of saying he wasn't followed.

"Hmmph!" Sally said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh boy, I know just how he did it! I've been practicing this move!" Tails said with excitement as he was getting ready to dash.

"Careful Tails." Boomer/Rotor said with concern.

"Here I goooo-ooof!" Tails said as he took off, but he tripped and crashed on to the floor, "I'm okay!" he said as he was getting up on his own. Boomer showed concern for Tails, and offered to help him up but Tails insisted he could do it alone.

"Aw, isn't it sweet how he idolizes you Sonic? Like how we all do?" Sally said as he looked over to Sonic. Sonic, did the princess just give him a compliment and mean that she idolized Sonic? Sally then said, "err… I mean all of the residents of Knothole, but not me of course! Imagine that… Me idolizing you… Ahahahahahaha!" Sally laughed.

Sonic laughed along with her, she and Sonic then shared the same thought at that moment as they turned, but looked at each other over their shoulders, (Yeah… Imagine that.) But their thoughts were interrupted by Antoine.

"Your Highness, I have an important announcement!" Antoine said as he stepped into the scene.

"Well if it isn't Antoine D'Coolette, Knothole's number one blowhard." Sonic said sarcastically to Antoine.

"Sonic, please be nice…" Sally whispered to the hedgehog.

"Ahem." Antoine said.

"What's the announcement Ant, too much starch in your underwear again?" Sonic asked as he made a joke.

"Yes as a matter of fact… ur… no! My message is most urgent, a leak has been discovered here in Knothole, and worse it could lead to flooding in the underground of Knothole or worse… Robotnik could use his technology to locate and destroy us." Antoine said as a drop of water hit his left index finger.

"Oh how horrible!" Sally said in shock at the news, soon water started dripping down and Tails and Boomer didn't like seeing it.

"I'll say… Ant needs help delivering dramatic speeches." Sonic said.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik had safely returned to his capital city thanks to his Badniks, the commander model Caterkiller was being repaired in one of the factories while he was in the command center of one of his factories. "Sonic the Hedgehog must be eliminated!" he said as he suddenly remembered why he needed brought back to his city with Badnik support, at the front of his office desk for the command center of the factory, it read out the follow. Dr. Robotnik Supreme Dictator, Industrial Polluter, Megalomaniac, Corrupt Politician, Underhanded Reprobate, Rain Forest Ravager, Puppy Kicker, Oil Spill Coordinator, Holiday Hater, Insurance Salesman. A few of these things were not serious, but most of them were very true, for Robotnik was as evil as they came and he enjoyed making that fact clear, every now and then.

His Buzzbomber commander was in the office while Robotnik said this, "Yes doctor… But how? We can't find the Freedom Fighter's hideout. Buzzbombers are wasp like Badniks that can fire lasers from their robotic stingers, they can sting like a real wasp to and have nasty razor like teeth, some models can fire rockets but these are few in numbers.

At the nearby spy monitor, Commander Crabmeat who was close to becoming Lt. Crabmeat, was keeping eyes on the monitor, "Sir! I'm getting something on the spy screen!" Crabmeat said, Crabmeats are Badniks modeled like crabs as their names suggest, in addition to a nasty pinch they can also fire laser balls from their claws, and some models can fire rockets. Next to Crabmeat there was a sign on Robotnik's desk that said, "Rights violated while 'U' wait" which was one of the few puns Robotnik allowed in his factories.

Dr. Robotnik looked at the monitor and said, "Good work Crabmeat! It looks like a group of non-robotic beings are on the edge of the Great Forest. Capture them at once!" he ordered.

"As you will Dr. Robotnik." Crabmeat said.

"Come with me Buzzbomber, we shall find these beings, and then crush them!" the doctor ordered, Buzzbomber might've reminded him he didn't fully recover from the fight he had with Sonic, but the robot knew best not to argue with the doctor.

On the edge of the Great Forest, in the sector not too far from Robotropolis, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were investigating the source of the leak, they were very close. Antoine moved forward insisting he could find the leak, and he landed in a puddle, Sonic laughed seeing Antoine all wet. After Sonic had his laugh he pointed out that the leak was being caused by Mobian Weeping Willow Trees, Sonic explained that recently acres of forest was recently destroyed by Robotnik while he was hunting for the location of Knothole, and the Willows were crying over the loss of their friends and fellow trees. Mobian Weeping Willow trees are among the few know species of Mobian Trees, these trees can't do much communication like Mobians or Overlanders like Robotnik, but they do express emotions especially ones for their namesake, it is to this day unclear how they can release water from their branches and weep but it is known that they can just do it. Sonic then pulled Antoine out of the puddle, just then Tails warned everyone that they were under attack, and then Dr. Robotnik in a new Egg-O-Matic alongside Commander Buzzbomber, attacked the Freedom Fighters.

"What is the plan of attack doctor?" Buzzbomber asked.

"First we'll smash Sonic's friends, with my Checker Wrecker Ball!" the doctor said as he pushed a few buttons, then a wrecking ball with checker markings attached to a chain came out from under the Egg-O-Matic, he then began to chase the Freedom Fighters alongside Buzzbomber.

Sonic ran toward a hill and yelled out, "Aw c'mon, Robot-Nood-Nik! I'm the one you want… Or are you to chick to chase me? Cluck, cluck, cluck!" Sonic said sarcastically as he tried making an insulting nickname for the doctor as he ran down a pathway.

Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic was faster than Sonic thought, "Spiny Swine! How dare you! I'll gladly flatten you into a Sonic Pancake!" Robotnik shouted as his machine smashed a tree in half near Sonic, this Egg-O-Matic was faster than the first one.

"Well, well, well, well, well, look at that!" Rotor/Boomer said with excitement.

"Why do you do you keep saying that Rotor?" Sally asked him.

"Because that's where Sonic's heading, to the well. And not just any well, but the one where he hid the first Power Ring that his Uncle Chuck made for him." Rotor/Boomer explained to Sally.

Sonic reached the top of the well, but Robotnik was right on top of him as he reached inside the well for a Power Ring, "say your prayers hedgehog." Dr. Robotnik said as he was ready to smash Sonic.

The Buzzbomber counted down the seconds until Sonic was smashed, but then Sonic said, "Yes a Magic Ring!" He held it and then said fast, "your days are numbered Buzzbomber, because you and all the other robots' days are numbered!" Sonic then said as he jumped through the Power Ring, or Magic Ring as he called it for now. "When I jump through this Ring like a hula hoop, Robotnik's ball will loop the loop!" Sonic did just that, the Power Ring enhanced all of his natural abilities tenfold.

The Checker Wrecker Ball, was sent flying in a loop, Robotnik barely had enough time to grab it with his strong flesh arm and robotic arm, he then went crashing with his Egg-O-Matic, he quickly threw off the ball and wheezed while saying, "My beautiful ship... Ruined!" he said as he was pushing himself out of the wreck, which was the second wreck he survived today.

Sonic then said, "And you're next Robotnik!" while pretending to roll up a sleeve on his left arm.

Buzzbomber saw the Robotnik needed rescued, so the Badnik went down and Robotnik grabbed the robot by its stinger, thankfully Robotnik wore gloves, "Hey come back here and fight me like a man! Or robot!" Sonic said as he wasn't quick enough to catch Robotnik as he made his escape.

"Not today hedgehog! You may have won the day, but I will return!" Robotnik then ordered Buzzbomber to get him out of the area, "I'll get you yet Robotnik!" Sonic said as he waved a fist at the retreating doctor who was heading back to Robotropolis for his own good.

Later on in the Great Forest, the Freedom Fighters planted Mobian Weeping Willow Trees around the Great Forest, in order to help regrow areas of the forest that were lost to Dr. Robotnik. After the work was over, the Freedom Fighters celebrated their first victory against Dr. Robotnik, it was a glorious start for the Freedom Fighters, for it would be the first of many victories for them, especially with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog!

Later at night, while Tails was being tucked into bed by Sonic, the fox cub said, "Say Sonic, home come we're fighting Dr. Robotnik?" Sonic then said.

"Well big guy, Robotnik wasn't always around making trouble. It all started years ago, before you were born. Back in those days my Uncle Chuck was an inventor, but he then began selling out chilidogs, part of the reason is because my old place I chilled at for a chilidog was torn down, by Dr. Robotnik." Sonic said.

"No way!" Tails said with excitement and surprise in his tone.

"Yes way! And one day after I returned from delivering chilidogs, Uncle Chuck got an order for two hundred chilidogs, and I was the only one able to deliver such a big order. After Chuck finished the chilidogs, I ran super-fast with a wheelbarrow of chilidogs, and went into a nasty old city. Then I rang the doorbell of a factory, and out came a nasty robot chicken named Cluck!" Sonic said as he was making shadow puppets with his hands.

"Whoa! What did you do after you met the robot?" Tails asked.

"Then the nasty old Cluck told me to wait, then I heard a checkered wrecking ball drop from the sky, I barely had enough time to dodge it as it crashed the chilidogs into chili sauce!" Sonic said.

"Then what happened?!" Tails asked as he was shaking a little.

"Then I naturally knew something was fishy, I ran back to my Uncle Chuck's chilidog shack, and nasty SWATbots were tearing it down! I gave one the old one-two! Then I used my speed to trip them up! I then learned the same place I was at sent the robots. Then I went back to the city, I knew that the name of the guy who made those nasty robots was called Dr. Robotnik. When I arrived behind a hedge at the edge of the city, I knew it was time to kick some Ro-butt-nik! But then it happened…" Sonic said as he was building suspense.

"What happened?! Tell me!" Tails said with interest and excitement.

"I felt hands touch my shoulders! I jumped high and met a girl, she said her name was Princess Sally, she was telling me not to go. But I was like, I've gotta go save my uncle! But she was like, no you can't go because of all those Buzzbombers! Then we saw a bunch of Mobians including my Uncle Chuck turned into robots! I was trying to save my uncle, but Robotnik's robots captured Sally! Then do you wanna know what happened next?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

"Then, I made a vortex, and destroyed the robots made by Robotnik, thankfully I didn't hurt the people turned into robots. But I sent Robotnik flying away! Then I heroically ran into the Great Forest with Princess Sally in my arms, then she asked me a question, do you wanna know what it was?" Sonic said as he was close to finishing his story.

"Yes, yes! Tell me what she said!" Tails said with excitement.

"She asked me if I'd join the Freedom Fighters, and I said yes because I'm cool." Sonic said.

"Oh really? Is that how it happened?" Princess Sally asked Sonic as she stepped into Tails' room.

"Well… Yeah, it totally was." Sonic claimed.

"Was it really how it happened, Sally?" Tails asked.

"Not quite… But close." Sally said.

"When can I hear how it really happened?!" Tails asked.

"When you're older, but for now rest Tails." Sally said as she gave the fox cub a kiss goodnight.

And so ends the story of the very first mission of the Freedom Fighters, but you probably want to know a little more about these children and the villains that they fight? Well we shall explain what we can for now, Sonic is a nine year old hedgehog Mobian, for reasons unknown Sonic (like some Mobian hedgehogs) has the unique ability to run at speeds that no living thing normally could, this has easily earned him the title Fastest Thing Alive (at least in Knothole, there could be faster people elsewhere?!), Sonic grew up as good friends with Princess Sally, Rotor and Antoine and the four witnessed Robotnik's takeover of Mobotropolis five years ago, Sonic loves chilidogs and for a brief period acted as a delivery bog for his beloved Uncle Chuck Hedgehog, before Uncle Chuck was captured and Roboticized. He has been inspiration for the people of Knothole for many reasons, he laughs in the face of danger and easily turns steel plated robots into scrap metal all while grinning and often making a sarcastic comeback, if not for his speed then the Freedom Fighters might not survive against Robotnik.

Princess Sally Acorn, the appointed leader of the team, Princess Sally (or simply Sally or Sal for short) is the last known living royalty in the noble Acorn linage, under the teachings of her nanny and instructor Sally has shown a lot of gifts in various fields, from developing hand to hand combat, to gymnastics, to developing technical skills and leadership that is always trusted, she also shows a very kind, caring and understand personality and a skill for diplomacy, making her very important both as a member of the Freedom Fighters and for the very survival of the Kingdom of Acorn. Recently she led her first mission, which met success but she took an unexpected chemical bath and got a change in colors as a result.

Antoine D'Coolette, a young soldier who was trained by his father since he was a toddler, Antoine is among the older of the children in terms of age and has had more training for combat but mostly for self-defense. Antoine witnessed his father Armand lead the last military charge to reclaim Mobotropolis, and believes that his father fell, having no parents he's grown skittish over the past five years and has often been the butt of Sonic's jokes, Antoine was taught French by his mother and English by his father, but he often speaks a mixture of both and has trouble making proper sentence structures while talking. And to top it off, Antoine is quite a show off (as most boys tend to be) and will do most anything to impress the princess whom he has fallen in love with, he asks quite snobbish around Sonic but is truly a good guy (he has trouble showing it right) and although his skills may not yet be much against robots. He is a useful young swordsman and will do anything to save his king and country taken by the evil Dr. Robotnik (and hopefully kiss the princess in the process). Antoine wears the most clothing among his friends, a soldier uniform, socks, boots and a sword sheath.

Rotor Walrus, a gifted inventor who originally came from up north, Rotor is among the older of the children (like Antoine) and possibly one of the most mature of the group? Rotor's family moved to the city for a better life, for a couple years he got to know Sonic, Sally and Antoine before Robotnik took over, Rotor lost his father Sherman in the last military attempt to reclaim Mobotropolis and his mother vanished among the chaos. Like Antoine, Rotor remembers the times before Robotnik, and he has as much motivation to fight against the doctor as any of the Freedom Fighters, his skills as a gifted inventor aren't perfect quite yet, and like any inventor he's had machines blow up on him and he has had a knack with making weapons such as the charges used to sabotage Robotnik's factories, these actions have given him the nickname Boomer which he is often called by in Knothole both by his friends and the people. Rotor wears his lucky yellow hat (and has a spare red and yellow hat) along with a tool belt.

Miles "Tails" Prower, is the youngest of the member of the team, technically a Junior Freedom Fighter, this three year old has shown some remarkable intelligence for his age, and is a bit speedy. Miles' got his nickname Tails from the odd mutation he has, which is a pair of tails (no other reported documents on Mobians have had such claims to the knowledge of the Kingdom of Acorn) and whatever the case for this mutation is, Tails is proud of his nickname and his enthusiasm and innocence of his youth make him adored by his teammates. Tails admires Sonic more than anyone else, and he tries following him wherever he goes, Tails wears only gloves, socks and shoes to mimic his heroes' attire. Tails has much training to undergo and among his few abilities he's displayed besides above average speed, is the ability to twist his twin tails without causing himself any form of pain, rather he can use these tails to gain speed or something else remains to be seen!

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a villainous and wicked man the likes of which hasn't been seen in thousands of years, Dr. Robotnik was a criminal among his own people, wanted for crimes that were said to be weapon experiments on his own people, he was arrested and made his escape, he would be found by Mobians and took refuge among them while helping them fight his own people the Overlanders, Robotnik was at first a hero but after about a half year of peace, he took the robots of Mobotropolis and made them all serve his evil plans for the city and its inhabitances, he captured about 85% of the overall population by the time he took over the city, those he captured were turned into robots using his Roboticizer or Robo-Machine for short. In the following years Robotnik would make tons of robots to serve him, and claims to have taken over the entire world (with the exception of Knothole) and under his dictatorship he's made series of strict rules and will enforce them personally, Robotnik is an evil genius scientist and a former warlord turned dictator, making him a truly dangerous person both physically and mentally.

Exactly why he's done all of this is uncertain, but he has made his robot hordes known collectively as the Badniks to enforce his rule. SWATbots were once police robots and medical care robots but Robotnik made them into the standard foot soldiers of his army, most SWATbots are a series of greys in color with either wrist mounted lasers or laser cannons they carry as weapons (these are the most commonly seen of the SWATbot variants, Robotnik tends to give some personality to these variants), special ops/mission versions come in black, there are also aerial variants that patrol Robotropolis and are built into their hovercrafts (these ones have bug like heads and red colors), there are also SWATbot patrol ships, and robots that double as vehicles for the otherwise slow robots. Badnik robots like Caterkiller, Buzzbomber and Crabmeat are mass produced and at the head of each Badnik unit or army is a commander. The Badnik Commanders display various personalities, but all of them ultimately are loyal to Robotnik and always get their personalities recycled into a new body when the old on is destroyed. Cluck and Lieutenant Crabmeat are special cases, Cluck acts as a commander of all the Cluck robots, and acts as Robotnik's pet (and possibly the only thing Robotnik truly cares about other than himself), and Lieutenant Crabmeat is currently the highest ranking Badnik and is prone to suffer a lot from Robotnik's tantrums and tirades whenever the scientist is angry.

And the terms Mobian and Overlander refer to the two dominate races that the people of Knothole know about, the Overlanders were four fingered beings like Dr. Robotnik, they fought a five year war with the humanoid animal people known as Mobians, after the war the Overlanders (with the exception of Robotnik and a nephew his) vanished. Mobians are all some kind of animal, but some (such as the Weeping Willows) are plants, it's said that there is a Mobian of every single animal species on the planet Mobius. And some of these Mobians live in certain regions of the world, Mobotropolis was known for having a member of practically every Mobian species alive in the community, each one had a unique quality or gift that helped out. Some Mobians have displayed what would be categorized as super powers, these rare gifts (depending on the species) vary from super speed like Sonic, to super strength, to flight and heightened IQ, and even other abilities that are just difficult to explain. Mobians in general are peaceful people, and tend to live in coexistence with nature, perhaps part of this comes from their animal ancestry? Or perhaps part of it is habit/nature? Whatever the reason, Mobians don't generally make high tech cities like Overlanders, and it's known that Overlanders regularly consumed resources for building and creating machines, because of this Overlanders made toxins without much thought to it. Dr. Robotnik is regarded as the worse possible Overlander of all, after all he was hated among his own people, and that hatred was for a genuine reason and not simple barbaric behavior that Overlanders often show. In spite of this there were some Overlanders, who were truly kind and gentle and voiced concerns with the environment, and it is a shame that those good Overlanders along with the others vanished.

And so ends the first story!

Original Issue 1

Run Sally Run, and Something Fishy

It was a beautiful day in Knothole, a couple days after their first mission, the Freedom Fighters took some time to relax. During this time Sonic and Tails ran at regular speeds for fun, "C'mon Tails! You can keep up! Hurry before I go Hyper-Sonic!" Sonic said as he looked back at Tails while running.

"I'm doing my best Sonic, I'm right behind you!" Tails said in excitement as they ran.

Soon Sonic spotted Princess Sally, her hair and fur were different colors today, you see on their first mission the Freedom Fighters sabotaged a chemical factory. But in the process, Princess Sally fell into a vat of chemicals, which made her hair blond and her fur orange, after taking a serious bath the chemicals started coming out of her fur and hair, as a result her hair turned black and her fur turned pink, these colors were due to the lingering effects of the chemicals in her fur and it would take some time before her hair and fur would return to normal. "Whoa, there's Princess Sally, looks like her looks changed since the first mission." Sonic said as he thought out loud, he stopped to talk with her.

This resulted in Sonic sending dust into the air from breaking, "Ga! I can't see where I'm going! Too much dust!" Tails said as he kept running while Sonic went to speak with Sally.

"Sally, hey Sally." Sonic said as he walked over to Sally.

"Hmm? Sonic! Oh I didn't see you there." Just as Sally said that, Tails crashed.

"Just like how I didn't see this maple tree, ow!" Tails said as he was recovering from his crash.

Sally shook her head, she then said, "Look Sonic, I don't have time to chat… I'm in a hurry." Sally said as she was about to continue her walk.

"Not that it's any of my business, but aren't you walking to close to the edge of the Great Forest?" Sonic asked Sally.

"You're right Sonic." Sally said.

"Well only because I really know the area." Sonic said.

"No! I mean that you're right, that's it's none of your business! Now leave me alone!" Sally said as she shouted before stomping off.

"Gee, Sally sure seems crabby." Tails said as he was rubbing his muzzle.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling Antoine had something to do with it." Sonic as he scratched his chin while looking up, then he began walking back to Knothole, "C'mon Tails! Let's beat feet to the secret entrance into Knothole." Sonic said as he and Tails headed for the entrance to the underground of Knothole.

Just as the two jumped into the secret entrance, Antoine was coming out and the three crashed into each other, "Antoine was coming out of the stump, just as we were going in." Tails said as he rubbed his head.

Sonic was laying on top of Antoine and said, "Tell me something I don't know." In his sarcastic manner.

Antoine pushed Sonic off of him, he then said, "I will gladly tell you something you don't know. Princess Sally is on her way to Robotropolis!" Antoine said in a serious yet sarcastic tone as he pulled out a royal proclamation from the princess.

"Wait let me read this." Sonic said as he read the Royal Proclamation, it read out 'I have arranged meeting with Doctor Robotnik to negotiate the return of my father, King Acorn! No one must interfere with my plan… That's an order! Signed Sally' and Sonic said upon finishing his read, "Oh no!" Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"We've got to get to Sally fast! She should know better than to trust Robotnik." Sonic said as he ran while carrying Tails and Antoine by their hands.

Soon they saw Princess Sally speaking with Commander Buzzbomber, then Sonic charged in but before he could do anything to Buzzbomber, he was grabbed by Sally and pushed on to the ground, Antoine and Tails charged in but Sally told them all, "Will you guys just chill." To which Sonic said while recovering from his unexpected grounding.

"Did anyone get the number of that cement truck?" Sally then said.

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Buzzbomber." She said, she then explained, "Buzzbomber was going to fly me to the neutral site of Robotropolis, where Robotnik and I would discuss the release of my father." Shortly after she said that, she grabbed on to Buzzbomber's singer, and he flew off with Sally to one of the factories on the edge of Robotropolis.

"Don't do it!" Antoine said.

"Please Sally!" Tails cried out.

"It's a trap!" Sonic claimed.

"I'm going to have to take that chance!" she yelled back to them before she and Buzzbomber disappeared out of sight.

Just then, a cage came out of the ground and captured Antoine, Sonic and Tails, then Buzzbomber flew Sally over a smokestack to the factory they were heading for, "Buzzbomber, we weren't supposed to fly over the smokestacks." Sally said.

"Oh I know, but Robotnik ordered it." The Badnik said as he dropped Sally down the smokestack, much to her surprise there were a few springs that helped her land safely down into a slide, she then slid.

"Well, well, if it isn't silly little Sally." Robotnik said to Sally in an insulting manner.

"Robotnik! This isn't how we agreed to meet, you broke your promise." Sally said in anger as she got up.

"Machines can't make or break promises dear princess, but you'll understand that better once you are a robot. SWATbots! Take her to the Roboticizer!" Dr. Robotnik ordered his two nearby SWATbots.

"Yes maser." One of them said.

"SWAtbots let me go! Sonic! Help!" Sally cried out as she was being dragged away.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, can't save you now princess." Robotnik said with a sinister grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"Robotnik, you can do anything to me, but please don't throw me into that robo-machine! Robotnik please don't!" Sally cried out as the SWATbots were getting ready to toss her into a variant of the Roboticizer. This one wasn't like most models, it was designed to be in one of Robotnik's outer factories and, it was made in Robotropolis like the other variants, but it was assembled in Mexico according to a a large sticker on the area of the machine where living things were tossed into it.

"I've waited a long time to finally have King Acorn's precious daughter, I'll savor the moment by counting to three. When I count to three, toss her in boys." Dr. Robotnik said with an evil grin, he then counted up to two before a loud sound was heard.

Just then Sonic came bursting through a factory wall, he cut right through it with ease much to Robotnik's shock and amazement, Sonic was in a Sonic Spin and quickly cut through the SWATbots, he cut their heads clean off. "Sorry to rain on your parade Ro-butt-nik! But the parties canceled!" Sonic said as he came out of his Sonic Spin.

"Sonic, what are you doing here!" Sally asked.

"Wait? How did you escape from that underground cage you rodent?!" Robotnik asked Sonic.

"Easy, I just used a Sonic Spin and cut right through it, just like that old wall of yours. And even your robo-machine." Sonic said as he helped Sally up.

"That may be so rodent, but I'd like to see you cut through a blast from my atomic ray gun." Dr. Robotnik said with an evil grin as he reached for his atomic ray gun, but to his surprise it was missing.

"You have been pickpocketed by the great Antoine D'Coolette." Antoine said as he revealed he had the ray gun, he took it while Robotnik was stunned from seeing Sonic break into the factory.

"And he had some help from me!" Tails said.

"You two are here too!" Sally said, she was surprised to see her friends.

"What did you expect? It is Twosday after all." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Antoine, didn't Boomer give you my royal proclamation?" Sally asked her friend.

"Of course he did princess, that's why I leaped into action to save you." Antoine said as he was acting important.

"Speaking of leaping." Sonic said as he did a Spin Jump.

"No! Get away from me rodent!" Robotnik shouted as he ducked from Sonic's incoming attack.

"Oh boy! Another Sonic Spin!" Tails said in excitement as he watched Sonic use his iconic attack, however Sonic didn't aim for Robotnik, he aimed for Robotnik's Roboticizer. With one swift Sonic Spin, Sonic went flying through the machine and destroyed it.

"No, no, no! How dare you destroy one of my Roboticizers you miserable animals!" Dr. Robotnik shouted in anger.

"And now time for the rescue, cover us Ant while we escape with Sally." Sonic said as he walked alongside Sally.

"We're tailing it out of here!" Tails said in excitement, he was excited because he was on his first mission with the Freedom Fighters ever.

Antoine pointed the atomic ray gun at Dr. Robotnik as they made their exit, "Don't move any metal or a bolt Robotnik, or else." Antoine said as he kept a good aim on Dr. Robotnik, the fat man groaned in anger as he held his hands in the air.

As soon as the Freedom Fighters exited the factory, they hopped into a wagon and made their escape from the edge of Robotropolis, with Sonic pulling the group to the safety of Knothole. Once the heroes returned down to the underground of Knothole, "welcome back princess, did the mission go as planned?" Boomer/Rotor asked the princess as she stomped into the lair.

"On the contrary Rotor, everything that possibly could've gone wrong, did go wrong!" Sally said with anger in her tone.

"What do you mean Sal? We rescued you from Robotnik." Sonic said, he was confused on what she meant.

"You mean that you didn't get to use the…

"No! Thanks to the Muncho Macho Squad, I was rescued!" Sally shouted as she gestured to Sonic, Tails and Antoine. (And I use the term very loosely.) She thought to herself while trying to calm herself.

Tails and Antoine were shocked that Sally was angry that she was rescued, "What are you talking about Sal?" Sonic asked, he was extremely puzzled on what Sally and Boomer/Rotor were talking about.

Sally then took off her left boot and showed the bottom of it to Sonic, "My boot you boob! Take a look… What do you see!" Sally said, she was still very frustrated from what was going on.

"Size five and a half." Sonic said, though he didn't noticed that there was some kind of machinery on the bottom of the boot.

Sally sat down and slipped her boot back on, "Arrgh! Tell him Rotor!" Sally shouted.

"Months ago before our first mission, I was developing a special pair of boots for Sally with hidden cameras and jamming equipment, in short it would've told us how the robo-machines work and how to reverse the effects. Sally volunteered herself so Robotnik's machine could be sabotaged, and give us valuable information in the process." Boomer/Rotor explained to Sonic and the rest of the team.

"Oh, that's why she didn't want us to interfere." Sonic said as he felt like a bit of a fool.

Sally waved her arms in the air with anger as she shouted out, "Nice of you to notice! We could've saved my father! Your Uncle Chuck, Muttski and everyone else Robotnik's turned into a robot! But nooooo!" Sally yelled out in anger as she stomped to her room, she slammed the door as hard as possible as she made her exit.

"We were only trying to help…" Tails said, he felt saddened from this sudden experience.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room. I want to put this whole episode of events out of my head." Antoine said as he headed for his room.

"Sorry Boomer, that plan of yours would've worked if not for me." Sonic said as he apologized to Boomer/Rotor.

"Like they say… The best laid plans of mice and… ur… hedgehogs go awry. So if at first you don't succeed, try and try again." Boomer/Rotor said as he just shrugged, he was disappointed that the plan didn't work. But at least one of Robotnik's Roboticizers was destroyed, and a factory was damaged slightly so that counted for something.

A couple days later, Sonic, Boomer and Tails planned to go out fishing for fun, they needed a breather and relaxing day after the plans to sabotage a robo-machine and gather information on how it works went horribly wrong. Sonic being the fast hedgehog that he is, decided to get a head start on Tails and Boomer/Rotor and head for the dock where they would be fishing from. Sonic got his fishing pole all ready, he placed fake bait on the hook and cast out his fishing pole, it went out and Sonic waited, much to his surprise he didn't have to wait long, a pair of eyes belonging to an odd fish looked up at Sonic moments before it bit on to his fishing pole hook. "Holy catfish! I just put my line in and hooked one, what a fisherma…. Er… Fisherhog I am!" Sonic said, he was excited because he didn't like waiting and getting a fish so fast was exciting, he didn't think anyone on Mobius had ever gotten a fish within a mere minute. Sonic quickly reeled in his line, "Oh boy, it's a big one!" Sonic said as he looked at the fish he caught, however seconds after he said that the fish suddenly came to life and began champing on Sonic's fishing line and pole. "It's also a hungry one! He's eating my pole!" shortly after Sonic said that, he let go of his pole and jumped back, "and now it's eating the dock! If I didn't jump back when I did, I would've been champed." Sonic said as he watched the fish eating the dock, but as he took a good look at it he noticed it wasn't quite right for a fish, "Wait a second, that thing isn't even alive, it's a robot fish. And where there's robots around here that can mean only one thing, Robotnik! And surely enough there's one of the drainpipes for his factories over there polluting the water." Sonic said as he looked up from the area he figured the robot fish came from. "I wonder what Robotnik is up to underwater." Sonic said as he stood on the dock, he didn't notice that the robot fish ate all of the support poles which sent the dock and everything on it including Sonic, his lawn chair and bait box into the lake.

Sonic was completely helpless in the water, (help! I didn't learn how to swim, water bad for the hedgehog!) He screamed in his thoughts as he fell into the lake, the fish robot swam around Sonic and forced Sonic onto the lakebed. As soon as he hit it, a net came flying out of the ground and got Sonic. (Not another trap!) Sonic thought to himself. The robot fish then polled Sonic into an underwater cave, Sonic was shocked when he saw what was in the cave, (Holy abalone! There's a robo-machine underwater turning the lake life into robots!) Sonic thought to himself, he was holding his breath while underwater and couldn't really say anything.

The robot fish then turned to face Sonic, it said "Looks like the catfish dragged in quite a catch, gurgle your prayers hedgehog. For soon I, Jaws will use a special Roboticizer to turn you into a robot for Dr. Robotnik!" the Badnik said as he revealed his name.

Meanwhile back on land while Sonic was being dragged down, Tails and Boomer/Rotor had found the dock where they were going to fish with Sonic. But they discovered the damaged remains of the dock, Boomer/Rotor had a feeling that Dr. Robotnik was planning something, so as fast as he could he ran for a nearby cave, he made it back in what he described as two shakes of a sea lion's tail, Boomer/Rotor revealed to Tails that months ago he created a sub he called the Bathysphere, the two quickly entered the sub and followed the trail that Jaws left behind. Meanwhile underwater, Jaws taunted Sonic as he turned a fish, crab and squid into robots to serve Dr. Robotnik, Jaws also said he'd soon turn Sonic into a robot to be a slave for Robotnik and that soon Robotnik would rule the entire planet, all land, sea and air. Which was a hint that Robotnik's claims of ruling the world were false, Sonic was angered by this and used a Sonic Spin to break himself free from the net but he used up a lot of his breath in doing so and was getting close to drowning. "Looks like you used up all of your air Sonic, you look like you have something stuck in your throat, let me take a closer look for you." Jaws said to Sonic as he was getting close enough to snap at Sonic.

But then Boomer/Rotor fired a mini-torpedo at Jaws, it was so low on power that it merely damaged the Badnik but didn't destroy him. For those of you wondering, Jaws is a red Badnik with eye stocks, and a propeller where his tail would be, "back off baitbreath! Nobody puts the bite on my buddy!" Boomer/Rotor shouted as he shot at Jaws.

Sonic then inhaled the air bubbles made from the torpedoes and felt good enough to fight a bit, when his friends asked if he was alright he gave them a thumbs up and then used a Sonic Spin to trash the underwater Roboticizer. With the machine destroyed, Sonic then went into the sub where he got a breath of air, he and his friends headed back to the surface fast. With the robo-machine destroyed Jaws retreated, "I'd better report this to Dr. R, of course with my damages it may take a month or two…" Jaws said as he tried returning to the docks where Dr. Robotnik deployed underwater robots, but Jaws crashed several times on his way back to the docks.

By the time Jaws reached the docks a month later, he was brought to Dr. Robotnik who went at the docks attached to a base he made, two SWATbots brought Jaws to Dr. Robotnik. "Jaws my old pet, you look rather beat up. Tell me, how did you get damaged this badly?" Dr. Robotnik asked Jaws.

"I-I-I was damaged by Sonic and Freedom Fighters using a submarine of sorts, it had light torpedoes." Jaws said, he had an eye completely damaged and dangling from his head as he spoke.

"What?! The hedgehog did this to you. I thought that among my Sub-Bosses that you'd be unlikely to encounter Sonic, but since I'm not in a good mood, I'll just download your information from your memory banks." Dr. Robotnik said as he hooked Jaws up to a computer, he then downloaded the video files regarding Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Dr. Robotnik was furious when he saw that his underwater Roboticizer prototype was destroyed. "I am not happy at all, do you know what happens to my nearby Badniks when I'm not happy Jaws?" Dr. Robotnik asked Jaws as he held the Badnik Sub-Boss by the tail with his robotic hand.

"They get recycled…" Jaws said, he was clearly terrified of being destroyed even though he was just a robot.

"That is correct, but you dropped by at a good time. For you see once you've been fixed up, I have use of you in a mission that'll surely destroy that hedgehog, and bring me one of the most powerful artifacts on all of Mobius, one which I originally thought the King took with him when I banished him into the Void." Dr. Robotnik said with an evil grin on his face as he took Jaws to the repair station.

Then there was a video call on the monitors, "Sir, incoming transmission from your nephew." A SWATbot said.

"On screen." Robotnik said as he sat down in a metallic chair.

"Good evening Sir, I'm reporting from the western half of the continent." Dr. Robotnik's nephew said, Robotnik's nephew is an Overlander the size of a Mobian, he's mostly bald (only exception is about half a dozen hairs), and he also has a pointy nose and wears various outfits, mostly green.

"Report!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"We've located a means to divide the Crown of Acorns into four pieces as you've wanted, but it will take time to transport the means to you." Dr. Robotnik's nephew said.

"Well done nephew, have it delivered within the month at once!" Dr. Robotnik said as he ended his call.

The End of this story, but what'll happen next?

Original Issue 2

A Crowning Achievement

Almost two months since the Freedom Fighters started their fight against Dr. Robotnik, it came time for a wonderful day, for today was the day that Princess Sally decided to try and find a new means of finding her father with one of the ancient family artifacts of great power. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" Princess Sally called out from her upstairs room, the Freedom Fighters operate in the underground section of Knothole village and live in various homes in simple underground networks.

"That's Princess Sally calling me, time to try a new move out." Sonic said as he ran super-fast, "Sally was about to call him again but Sonic said, "My new trick, is to arrive faster than the speed of sound! So now I've arrived before she called me a second time." Sonic said in excitement as he came to a stop.

"Sonic the Hed… huh?!" Sally said as she noticed just now that Sonic arrived before she could call him a second time. Sally was very happy to see Sonic today, "Sonic! I've got something important to tell you." Sally said with excitement as she looked down at Sonic from her window.

"You mean the reason why you changed from a blonde to a brunette?" Sonic asked sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"No wiseguy, just wait there." Sally said as she shook her head, she then turned around and picked up a chest and thought to herself (though I wonder if he likes me better as a brunette?) she thought as she turned around.

(I'd never tell her, but I like her with black hair.) Sonic thought to himself as he waited for Sally, Sonic and Sally have had a bit of a like and dislike relationship in their friendship but when the two worked together it was very good.

"Catch!" Sally said as she tossed the small chest to Sonic.

"Wow! What's this a jewelry box?" Sonic asked.

"Not just any jewelry box, it's my father's jewelry box." Sally said with excitement as she jumped down from the small balcony outside of her window.

"You mean?!" Sonic said with excitement, Sally then said.

"Yes, in that box is the magical Crown of Acorn, my father the king wore it. But since he was kidnapped by Robotnik he hasn't been able to wear it, I thought that maybe if I wore it that it would help us find him and keep Knothole safe." Sally said as she explained what was in the box.

"Too cool Sal, and I can feel something else in this box." Sonic said.

"That's right, what you're feeling is a magical stone. The people of Mobotropolis called it the Freedom Emerald, but according to books it's actually called a Chaos Emerald." Sally said.

"A Chaos Emerald, wow! I remember my uncle once talking about some of the myths of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said as he carried the box.

"Indeed, one legend says that the power of a Chaos Emerald helped build Mobotropolis centuries ago. Another speaks of how an evil being used it to try and rule the world." Sally said as she recalled briefly some of the legends of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Uncle Chuck once said that there's at least six or seven Chaos Emeralds, but it's rumored that there's even more. Having at least six can bring a lot of power." Sonic said. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if the crown or a Freedom, I mean Chaos Emerald, fell into Robotnik's plans." Sonic said to Sally as they walked.

The two were heading to the exit from the underground, where Antoine and royal guards were assembled. "Don't worry Sonic, as long as Antoine and the royal guards are around the crown and emerald will be safe." Sally assured Sonic.

"Ah! Sal! You need to take a look at this! The box is empty!" Sonic said as he was shocked to see the box empty.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally said as she looked into the box.

"Impossible! I personally trained each of zhe royal guards!" Antoine said as he was shocked to see the box empty.

Sonic got an upset look on his face, "That explains a lot." Sonic said rudely to Antoine.

"Are you saying zhat I am incompetent, hedgehog?" Antoine said angered by Sonic's rude remark.

"I didn't have to, you just did." Sonic answered rudely.

Sally calmed the two down, she, Antoine and Sonic then began to think things through, and Sonic came to the conclusion that the crown and emerald were likely gone because of a traitor among the royal guards. Antoine was shocked to believe this, but Sonic reasoned that the traitor would likely be a robot built by Dr. Robotnik and meant to impersonate a Mobian. To prove it Sonic decided to run so fast that the his sneakers would start to smoke, and the smoke set the newly installed fire alarm system off which sprayed water, one of the royal guards who was a Mobian pig was sparking and having all kinds of weird twitches. Just as Sonic suspected, a guard was in fact a robot made by Dr. Robotnik, Sonic and the other guards quickly overpowered the robot and put cuffs on the robot's hands. Sally then spoke to the robot and demanded to know what happened with the crown and emerald, the robot revealed that Dr. Robotnik broke the crown into four pieces and scattered them to the four corners of Mobius (or so he claimed) and that the Freedom Emerald was going to be delivered but the robot hid it. Sonic noticed that smoke was coming from the robot as he spoke, it turned from pink to purple as they talked, it revealed that it didn't bother letting Robotnik know where Knothole was because it was going to self-destruct the whole time. Without thinking twice, Sonic grabbed the robot while everyone else was scared or in shock, he then dashed through the tunnel leading into the underground of Knothole, next thing everyone else knew, they heard a loud explosion up above. Just then Princess Sally began bursting into tears, "Sonic the Hedgehog is dead! And I never got to tell him I luh-luh-loved…" she was crying.

"Um… Princess Sally." Antoine said as he turned, he then pointed at Sonic.

"Hush Ant, let the lady finish her sentence." Sonic said to Antoine, he surprised everyone with his sudden return.

Sally was a bit speechless but relieved that Sonic was alive, "Huh?! Who… Sonic?! You're okay! I was just about to say how much I love your recipe for… Pumpkin pie!" she said, she blushed a little as she claimed this was what she meant to say.

"MmmHmm." Sonic said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Never mind zhat, how did you avoid getting blown up?" Antoine asked.

"Warp sonic speed, I ran super-fast through the secret entrance into Knothole, I ran so fast that I made it in time to through the robot into the air and then it blew up. The Freedom Emerald, I mean Chaos Emerald dropped out of a nearby tree as the robot blew up, I then picked up the gem." Sonic said.

"Great work Sonic, Knothole is safe and our fight against Robotnik can continue!" Sally said in glee at the news.

"Yes, but we must recover zhe four pieces of zhe crown, without them we will be powerless against Robotnik." Antoine said as he reminded them that the crown was still gone.

"Oh yeah, by the way I saw something in the sky. It was a Robotnik blimp, it was escorted by Buzzbombers and Bat Brains." Sonic said.

"Hmm… Robotnik must be sending a piece of the crown, to a secret location." Sally said. Shortly after she said this Antoine insisted he went to recover the piece of the crown, but Sally said no, so Sonic assumed he'd be the one to go and get the piece. But Sally told them that she wanted both of them to work together, and get the crown piece, soon the two took off in a hot air balloon and headed for the blimp.

Halfway to the blimp the Badnik escorts attacked the hot air balloon and destroyed it, Antoine jumped out and used a parachute while Sonic used a Sonic Spin to destroy the Badniks and the blimp. Once the blimp was destroyed, Sonic was caught by Antoine as he used his parachute, a SWATbot commanding the blimp crashed down right below where the two Mobians safely landed. Once Sonic and Antoine were on the ground, they saw that the SWATbot was carrying a piece of the crown, Sonic demanded that the damaged bot told him what Robotnik was planning, it said that it's orders were to scatter the Crown of Acorns to sky, land, sea and underground. Sonic gave the crown piece to Antoine, he then told him to get it back to Knothole for safety while he left to find the other three parts of the crown, and Antoine agreed as Sonic left him in the dust.

Sonic knew that in order to get the crown, he'd have to return to the one place he hated being in, water (or specifically large bodies of water or a pool). "Sonic the Hedgehog! My hero!" Tails said as he saw Sonic, Sonic spotted Tails fishing as he ran back to the lake where Robotnik's forces were seen last month.

"Tails, I don't have time to chat buddy, I'm on an underwater mission!" Sonic said as he ran and dived into the water, he still wasn't the best swimmer but he has been working on it. He didn't realize it but Tails fishing pole line got tangled in his legs as he jumped in, Tails went flying into the water with him. Sonic looked at Tails and using a language they made up he told Tails to go back up because it was too dangerous. But Tails insisted on helping Sonic, soon they saw the Badnik Sub-Boss Jaws, but avoided the Badnik's bite as he charged in, Sonic and Tails located the crown piece, but before they attempted to escape Tails used a special waterproof marker that his uncle Merlin gifted him, this marker could make a drawing of a person in mere seconds regardless of your skills, as long as you remembered what they looked like you could draw them. Jaws then thought he saw Sonic and Tails against a wall in fear, he charged at them and it turned out to be the drawings that Tails made, Jaws was broken badly because of his own reckless charge, and Sonic and Tails made their escape back to the surface.

Back on land, Sonic and Tails dried off and Tails was excited that he got to help on another mission, behind a hill the two were being watched by a SWATbot commander. "Sonic the Hedgehog is approaching master." The SWATbot said to Robotnik while using his two way wrist video communicator.

"Excellent, initiate plan 426." Dr. Robotnik said as he gave orders to his SWATbot, the SWATbot was carrying the land piece of the Crown of Acorns. Sonic gave the underwater piece of the crown to Tails, he then told the little fox cub to return to Knothole, while he looked for the last two pieces of the crown. Sonic then spotted the SWATbot, he chased the robot thinking he'd have to trash it, but it simply gave him the crown piece. Sonic felt proud, but it was revealed that he was standing on a trap door leading deep underground, Sonic had earlier gotten a golden Ring found in some areas of Mobius (not to be confused with the Power Rings that Uncle Chuck made) and thanks to the Ring he survived the fall.

When he woke up he saw a Badnik waiting for him, "Hello Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll take that crown piece now, it matches the one I have for the underground." The Badnik said.

"I know you, you're the Burrobot!" Sonic said, he was surprised to see the Badnik, this Burrobot like many of some of Robotnik's Badniks was a commander, and he was holding a piece of the crown. The Burrobot had a blue body, yellow head with a drill for a nose, two three shovel claw like fingerer hands, and two caterpillars that it moved around with.

"So you have heard of me." Burrobot said as he activated his drill.

"Yeah! I know that you can drill through anything, including me!" Sonic said as he jumped out of the way of Burrobot. Sonic then ran around a corner, "whoa! You cut me off!" Sonic said as the Burrobot burrowed through a wall and was now in front of Sonic.

"And now I'll cut off your limbs! And take the crown piece!" the Burrobot said sadistically.

"Not if I can help it Needle-Nose! Why don't you go for a spin! I'll take the crown pieces." Sonic said as he used his super-speed to run laps around Burrobot as he spun the Badnik around before taking the crown piece and dashing off.

"How can something like him possibly move so fast?" Burrobot said to himself as he was dazed by the experience.

Sonic then made his escape from the deep underground, he used his speed and a Sonic Spin to dig up to the underground of Knothole, (keep in mind he was miles from Burrobot when he did this, for the safety of the village location and he'd fill the hole up once he was home safely) and upon his return everyone cheered that he returned with the crown pieces. Boomer/Rotor learned long ago how to repair the crown, "is the crown ready yet Rotor?" Sally asked him as he was nearly finished.

"Your crown is ready ma'am, say where'd you pick up that foot tapping from?" Boomer/Rotor said to Sally as he presented to her the Crown of Acorns, Sally was tapping her foot the whole time she waited, just like a certain hedgehog living in Knothole.

Boomer/Rotor placed the Crown of Acorns on Sally's head and then gave her the royal scepter which had a fake acorn on it. "With the Crown of Acorns and the Freedom Emerald restored where they rightfully belong, their magic will protect Knothole and with the other Freedom Emeralds across Mobius we'll be able to someday destroy Robotnik's machinery and restore Mobius to the way it once was!" Princess Sally said as she held the royal scepter high in her left hand.

The Freedom Fighters cheered, "Right on Sally." Sonic said with a grin and his arms crossed.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis

"Sir, the Freedom Fighters recovered all four pieces of the Crown of Acorns, and the Freedom Emerald they spoke of." A SWATbot reported.

"What?! You have failed me for the last time!" Dr. Robotnik said in the command center of Robotropolis, which was located in the center building of the massive city. It was a building with an almost egg shape to it, it had a series of pipes and cables connected to it, it was from here that Robotnik lived and oversaw everything happening in Robotropolis from afar. Though he sometimes personally oversaw projects or plans happen in person, and the SWATbot that reported to him was meant to deliver good news but because of Sonic's recent activities it delivered bad news which angered Dr. Robotnik. After the SWATbot was destroyed he said, "It seems that I keep underestimating these mere animal children, but no matter. I'll destroy that hedgehog, I've waited years to track him down, and within the week I'll launch my next plan." Dr. Robotnik said to Lieutenant Crabmeat.

"Affirmative Sir." Crabmeat said as he scuttled away from the doctor for the next plan.

Seems that the Freedom Fighters are better than Robotnik thought at first.

Original Issue 3

Sonic Flashback, and Why Ask Spy?

Days after the Freedom Fighters restored the Crown of Acorns and found the Chaos Emerald, Sonic went out on a mission, and reports said that Crabmeat Badniks were invading the Great Forest. Naturally Sonic volunteered to destroy the Badniks, as he ran through the Great Forest he found several Crabmeat Badniks, he trashed a few but then more came seemingly out of nowhere, "Give up hedgehog!" they said as they chased him right to the edge of a cliff.

Sonic had his back turned to the cliff, he then challenge the Badniks, little did he know that behind him Dr. Robotnik was piloting an Egg-O-Matic with a Wrecker Checker Ball attachment on it. "You distracted him perfectly Crabmeat!" Dr. Robotnik said as he used his ball on his Egg-O-Matic to smash the edge of the cliff.

"Thank you master." Lt. Crabmeat said, he was leading the charge of the Crabmeat Badniks.

Sonic fell and landed on his chin and face hard, he fell so far down that Robotnik couldn't see him, Sonic was dazed from the fall and collapsed and wished he could've redone the last few minutes. He began to have a very unusual fantasy of a dream, it started with him destroying Crabmeat Badniks, "Sonic the Hedgehog is destroying my beautiful crabs!" Robotnik yelled in the dream.

"All in a day's work Robotnik!" Sonic said as he stomped the last of the Crabmeat robots. In the dream Sonic and Robotnik were out in an open field, there was mostly low cut grass.

"Curse you Sonic! One of these days I'll capture you and use my robo-machine to turn you into a robot! Curse you and your Uncle Chuck!" Dr. Robotnik shouted in the dream as he waved his arms in anger.

Sonic looked back and thought to himself in the dream, Dr. Robotnik and Sonic in the dream thought about Uncle Chuck and how he inadvertently created the situation on Mobius, now this is where the dream Sonic was having, became very odd. In the dream he and Robotnik had a daydream to a flashback, of course this was now a dream within a dream, and it being a dream was of events that did not happen! These events were all in Sonic's imagination, it started with the Robotnik and Sonic in the dream, dreaming back to a fictional past, in this past Sonic pictured that his Uncle Chuck created Magical/Power Rings much like how a blacksmith would work on a piece of metal, Sonic in this dream was excited to see his Uncle Chuck but voiced that he disliked a fat creepy teenage boy they were looking after named Robotnik, this teenage Robotnik in the dream was an orphan from a broken home as Uncle Chuck in the dream described it. Sonic said in this dream one of the reasons he disliked Robotnik was because of how he hated interacting with people, and only wanted to make robots to obey him, Robotnik made a dozen toy robot soldiers in this dream to serve his will, Uncle Chuck in the dream sent Sonic out on an errand and then Uncle Chuck started up his tracker to begin work on the farm that he, Robotnik and Sonic lived at in the dream, however the creepy teenage Robotnik used a bunch of parts from the tracker to make his robots. This wasn't good at all, no sooner after Uncle Chuck in the dream started up his tracker, had it begun to go out of control, Uncle Chuck cried out to Robotnik in the dream to look out and run for it, but it was too late, the tracker crashed into the side of a red barn and both Robotnik and Uncle Chuck in the dream were injured as a result. "I… Hog… Hedge… Hate…" teenage Robotnik in the dream said as he passed out.

Sonic in the dream came in time to see the two were unconscious, he ran over to his Uncle Chuck in the dream and said, "Sonic the Hedgehog to Uncle Chuck! Come in Uncle Chuck! Oh man, both he and Robotnik are badly hurt!" Sonic said as he examined his beloved uncle and Robotnik. Sonic thought quickly on how he could save them both, he then grabbed the Power Ring and used the energy to run super-fast to a hospital and saved them both.

Uncle Chuck in the dream thanked Sonic for his unselfish deed, Robotnik in the dream was angry and claimed that Uncle Chuck tried to run him over on purpose, the last of the robot toy soldiers claimed that Robotnik meant to apologize for taking the parts from the tracker, Robotnik kicked the robot in anger and destroyed it. Uncle Chuck in the dream then told Robotnik to go to his room because he was grounded, later Sonic and Uncle Chuck in the dream began work on a hundred Power Rings, while Robotnik worked on a robot to get revenge on Uncle Chuck who he still blamed for what happened even though it was his own fault that he was injured and grounded. Later on Sonic and Uncle Chuck in the dream, finished the one hundred Power Rings and decided to take a break for chilidogs, however as soon as they came out, Dr. Robotnik in the dream used a remote control to command a robot made from the machinery in the house. The robot captured Uncle Chuck, but Sonic used his super speed to get the gardening house and used it to trip the giant robot, the robot crashed and Sonic saved Uncle Chuck in the dream.

"That's the last we'll see of Robotnik." Sonic in the dream claimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure nephew." Uncle Chuck in the dream said with concern.

"I'll get you for this! I'll get you Sonic!" Robotnik in the dream shouted as he ran away.

Back in the real world, Sonic woke up from the very odd and unusual dream he had, and he woke up at the right moment because the real Dr. Robotnik used his Egg-O-Matic to fire a fireball at Sonic. "I'll get you Sonic!" Dr. Robotnik shouted in triumph as he nearly hit Sonic, but the hedgehog was too fast.

"Yikes! That fireball is no dream!" Sonic said as he dodged the fireball.

"Hold still you miserable rodent!" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he tried to hit Sonic, but his Egg-O-Matic just wasn't fast enough.

(Man that was quite an odd dream I had, but I'm pretty sure that none of it was real. I mean imagine, me and Robotnik as kids on a farm, and my uncle allowing that creep to live with us, only in my dreams would something like that happen.) Sonic thought to himself as he ran away from the fireballs being fired from the Egg-O-Matic.

Later on Sonic would again defeat Dr. Robotnik, and send the doctor packing in a damaged Egg-O-Matic, and the doctor swore that he'd get the hedgehog yet. And so ended another adventure and/or mission for Sonic, but the following day something big would happen.

A day after Sonic defeated Dr. Robotnik, the Freedom Fighters went to the surface of Knothole for the day, and they were in Boomer/Rotor's workshop. Half of the team was enjoying the sunshine which included Sonic, meanwhile Sally and Rotor were in the workshop working on their latest invention. "Sonic the Hedgehog! Front and center!" Princess Sally called out to Sonic, and surely enough Sonic heard Sally and came dashing in.

"That's me, faster than a lawyer chasing an ambulance and cooler than the other side of your pillow." Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm as he came running into the workshop.

"You made it in 5.3 seconds, you must be slowing down." Sally said sarcastically to Sonic as she held up a stopwatch.

"Nope, I stopped to make myself a chilidog on the way in." Sonic said as he pulled out a chilidog and ate it.

Boomer/Rotor smiled at his friends, he could knew all too well that Sonic and Sally often made sarcastic remarks back at each other, and it was sometimes a bit of relief since the team had to take on dangerous missions all the time. Sarcasm and humor was welcomed in Knothole, and Sonic tapped his foot as he said, "What's the problem Sal? Did Antoine make another one of his awful casseroles?" Sonic asked in a joking manner.

Sally looked behind herself as Rotor was acting a little strange behind her, "no Sonic, we have a very scary situation on our hands. Rotor has been turned into a robot!" Sally said as Rotor turned around, he had a metal animal trap on his mouth and what looked like a pair of robotic eyeballs.

"Stand back Sal! Robotnik must've gotten to Rotor?! Poor Rotor, we hardly knew ye." Sonic said sarcastically as he was about to use his speed.

But then Sally began laughing, the seemingly Roboticized Rotor laughed as well, "Rotor's not really a robot." Sally said with a smile on her face.

Rotor then removed what was clearly a disguise, "it's just a clip-on jaw and robotic contact lenses, they made me look like a robot." Rotor said as he showed the pieces to Sonic.

Sonic wiped sweat off of his head, "yeah, I knew that the whole time, I was just acting along." Sonic claimed as he grinned.

"Sure you did." Sally said with a grin, "anyway, Rotor please go over the plan with Sonic." Sally said to her walrus friend.

"What plan?" Sonic asked.

"Sally and I made these parts for a robot disguise, you'll be wearing the robot disguise for our big secret mission." Rotor said.

"Alright, put the disguise on me Rote." Sonic said as Rotor placed the disguise on Sonic, "ow! Easy on the merchandise!" Sonic said as the contact lenses were put into place.

"Okay Sonic, now I'll explain the rest of the plan." Sally said as she then proceeded to whisper the rest of the plan to Sonic.

"Oh… Yeah… Yeah, yeah! It'll work!" Sonic said with excitement.

Later in the Great Forest, Sonic was walking like a zombie while chasing Sally at normal speed, "must… kill… Sally…" Sonic said as he acted like a robot slave.

"Help! Save me Tails!" Sally screamed out as she ran, she spotted Tails when she screamed for help.

"It's Princess Sally, being chased by, oh no! It can't be, Sonic the Hedgehog is a robot!" Tails said as he was surprised to see what he thought was a Roboticized Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sad but true Tails." Sally said as she was by the fox cub's side.

"I am not programmed to take on two living things, I must return to my master Dr. Robotnik!" Sonic said as he ran off.

And so Sally praised Tails for saving her from what appeared to be a Roboticized Sonic, she then knew that Tails would likely tell people about this. Later that day, Tails was able to get Rotor to help him make some newspapers about what happened, shortly after that, Commander Buzzbomber flew by and stole a few newspapers and felt that Dr. Robotnik had to be informed about this news. However by the time he made it to the outer factory that was on the edge of Robotropolis where Dr. Robotnik often went too, but by the time the Badnik Commander made it to the factory the disguised Sonic the Hedgehog was there, Robotnik was praising the disguised Sonic for his work in the factory, but Commander Buzzbomber wasn't sure about this, it felt far too fishy for the Badnik's programming. But Dr. Robotnik was no fool, he suspected it was some kind of trick, so he began to order Sonic to reveal the location of Knothole village. "Sonic the Hedgehog. If you are a true robot, you will obey me. Now tell me the location of Knothole at once!" Dr. Robotnik ordered as he held on to the right side of his lower cape.

Sonic was stalling, "He's stalling master." Commander Buzzbomber said as he buzzed and was ready to fire a laser.

"Homina, homina, homina!" Sonic said as he was sweating a little bit.

But before Buzzbomber or Robotnik could notice, an alarm went off, Sonic wiped the sweat away quickly. "Egad! Something's wrong at the Crab Compound." Dr. Robotnik said as he looked up the monitors, his large body covered the security footage from Sonic's point of view.

"I'll send a Buzzbomber squadron at once!" Commander Buzzbomber said as he was ready to fly away and lead a charge.

"Why not let me do it?! I can get it done faster and better! Oh oval one." Sonic said as he wanted an excuse for getting away before his cover was blown.

"Excellent idea Sonic." Dr. Robotnik said as he encouraged the idea.

"Are you saying you're better than me? Why I…" Commander Buzzbomber said in spite.

"Let him go Buzzbomber." Dr. Robotnik said as Sonic ran off, "and besides, there's a little surprise at the Crab Compound for Sonic, one which will test his loyalties and show us if he is Roboticized." Dr. Robotnik said with a wickedly evil grin.

Sonic met up with Sally and Antoine who were outside the Crab Compound, he then informed them that the alarm was set off at the right time because any minute later then Robotnik would've figured out Sonic was in a disguise. After the brief talk, Sonic ran into the Crab Compound where he was going to blow up the factory, but as soon as he entered the factory, he saw his Roboticized Uncle Chuck, working on Crabmeat robots. Uncle Chuck was uttering words related to his work, such as the number of the Badnik he just finished building, and how many were overall made and how many were ordered for today's work. Sonic approached his Roboticized uncle, and begged him to snap out of it and comeback with him, but his uncle said that rest was not allowed and that he had to work, he then called in the guard dog bot Muttski. Sonic then saw Muttski the dog, he tried talking to his dog, but the Roboticized Mobini tried to bite Sonic, Sonic then ran out of the factory and knew he couldn't destroy where his uncle and dog were forced to work. So he decided that today was payback for what Robotnik did to Uncle Chuck and Muttski, "What was wrong inside the Crab Compound?" Dr. Robotnik asked Sonic, he knew that the hedgehog came from that factory because of cameras, he didn't see any footage of Sonic's talk with the Freedom Fighters because Sally and Antoine destroyed those cameras in that area.

"Uncle Chuck was attempting to take a coffee break, I corrected it sir!" Sonic said while saluting, he kept his disguise on the whole time.

"Excellent, and now I order you to type into my computer the location of Knothole Village. Once the coordinates are locked in, my missile system will fire a missile that'll destroy Knothole." Dr. Robotnik said as he slammed his fist on the office desk he was sitting behind, he pointed at the missile control computer for Sonic.

"At once your blubberness." Sonic said to Dr. Robotnik, Robotnik was odd because he sometimes allowed his robots to call him awful names but he hated it when anyone else regarded him as such with violent behavior. Sonic then typed in a location, he then said, "coordinates locked in." he said as he pushed the button to fire the missile.

"Excellent, I hope we can hear an explosion from here." Buzzbomber said.

"Oh you'll hear it alright." Sonic said sarcastically as the ground shook, then a missile launched from Robotropolis and after it went high into the air, it came crashing down and hit Robotropolis.

"Gadzooks! He made the missile hit my largest factory in Robotropolis!" Dr. Robotnik said in shock as he saw from his factory the remains of his largest factory in the city.

"And it was the one where all the Buzzbombers were made, along with aerial drones…" Commander Buzzbomber said as he flew out and inspected the damage.

"He's no Robian! He's a Mobian! He's tricked me! He's Sonic the eeyow!" Dr. Robotnik yelled out as he was suddenly bit on his large rear end by something made out of metal.

"Not Sonic the eeyow, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with a big grin on his face, he made the clip-on metal jaw bite Robotnik hard on his rear end, "Nice to see Ro-butt-nik get it in the end." Sonic said sarcastically as he ran out of Robotropolis and discarded the robot lenses.

Commander Buzzbomber was in grief from the site of the destroyed factory, "oh the inhumanity." He said as he buzzed around the ruins of the factory.

Later on Sonic returned to Knothole, Tails was surprised and confused to see Sonic normal again, but Sally, Rotor and Sonic explained to Tails what was going on. Tails was a little upset he was left in the dark about the plan, but he was happy to have Sonic back safe and sound. That night the Freedom Fighters celebrated a major victory against Dr. Robotnik, with his largest factory destroyed it would slow down his conquest of Mobius big time, and give a boost of morale to everyone who fought against Robotnik or resisted him and his forces.

Later that night at Robotropolis

"I can't believe that hedgehog single handedly not only tricked me, but destroyed one of my most important factories. He and his band of Freedom Fighters led by the princess, have had quite a number of victories against me in the past two months." Dr. Robotnik said to Lt. Crabmeat while in his command center.

"Sonic is faster than we thought master." Lt. Crabmeat said.

"Indeed, he's improved since I first met him, his looks and speed remind me of that annoying hedgehog I met the day I took over Mobotropolis." Dr. Robotnik said as he held his hands together and was thinking.

"You mean the hedgehog that made your left arm get Roboticized? Who also made your nephew lose his hair?" Lt. Crabmeat asked.

"Precisely. I've waited many years to face Sonic, and I'm not quite ready to destroy him and his friends." Dr. Robotnik said.

"You mean you're still researching the Zones? And looking for the ideal designs and power for the weapon?" Lt. Crabmeat asked Dr. Robotnik.

"Indeed, once I've finished my research into Zones and how they work, and get the power I need. Then my ultimate weapon will annihilate Sonic and all he holds dear. The thought makes me tingle all over Crabmeat, I just tingle all over thinking about it." Dr. Robotnik said as he had one of his moments of joy he got from an idea or thought of his.

"And what about the Freedom Fighters and Sonic?" Lt. Crabmeat asked.

"Well, since it's been a long while since I've met some decent resistance, I think I'll humor them and myself by enacting a series of somewhat childish plans and schemes against them. It'll all be for my amusement and help me gather information on those furry fools, and I expect you to act well in my plans." Dr. Robotnik said to Crabmeat as he explained a conflated plan.

"I will obey master." Lt. Crabmeat said.

"Good to hear, these next couple of years are going to be fun, ahahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Robotnik said as he began laughing.

Quite the beginning of an epic series of adventures, this was only the start of many things to come. The Beginning has ended, but the true adventure has begun!


	2. Chapter 2

Issue 1

Meet me at the corner of Hedgehog and Vine, and You Bet My Life!

It had been weeks now since the heroic Freedom Fighters of Knothole began their fight against the evil Dr. Robotnik, however a big surprise was in the major outer factory of Robotropolis, "Sonic the Hedgehog, you have ruined my evil schemes for the last time!" Dr. Robotnik said as he yanked a rope gagging Sonic, Lt. Crabmeat snapped at Sonic while laughing. "You and your Freedom Fighters have foiled my plans to locate and destroy Knothole far too many times, and now you'll pay the price." Dr. Robotnik said, as he held his walking cane with a poll eight ball and pointed it at Sonic's nose.

"Do it oh circular one." Lt. Crabmeat said.

Then Dr. Robotnik took his walking cane and used it to whack Sonic in his gut and head as hard as possible, Sonic then broke apart! "How pathetic, I the great Ivo Robotnik am desperate enough to hit Sonic with my own devices that I'm destroying piñatas meant to look like him. If only I had that rodent in the palm of my hands." Dr. Robotnik said to Lt. Crabmeat while he looked at his handy work.

Just then a SWATbot holding what looked like a plant in a pot, came walking in and said, "Research and development SWATbot #693-47892 reporting. Behold, I have created this for you Dr. Robotnik." The SWATbot said as it placed what appeared to be a plant on Dr. Robotnik's desk.

"A plant! You have the nerve to bring me a plant?!" Dr. Robotnik said in anger, he then quickly used his walking cane to trip the SWATbot, he then whacked it in the head several times with the eight ball, the SWATbot was badly damaged but still functioning. Dr. Robotnik then used his robotic left hand to grab the SWATbot by the neck, "SWATbot, like all of my machines you know my rules, which include no singing, laughing, dancing, reading, cute animals and of course… No plants! So tell me, what glitch in your programming has made you defy my harsh laws?" Dr. Robotnik said as his robotic eyes glowed while he looked the robot in the face.

"Sir… It is not organic… It is mechanical… I call it Krudzu…" the SWATbot explained as it pointed at the mechanical plant.

Dr. Robotnik let go of the SWATbot, he and Lt. Crabmeat then investigated the mechanical plant, "gadzooks, it truly is a machine." Dr. Robotnik said with delight in his voice.

"And a scary looking one at that." Lt. Crabmeat said.

One of the many plant like mouths on Krudzu then said, "Hail Robotnik." It then looked at Lt. Crabmeat. Then Krudzu grew around Lt. Crabmeat, and covered him in its mechanical vines.

Dr. Robotnik was interested in what the SWATbot had planned with Krudzu, "Tell me SWATbot, what you were intending to do with Krudzu." The doctor asked as he grabbed the SWATbot by the neck.

"I was going… To suggest using… This customized Burrowbot… To dig holes and seed the Great Forest… With the Krudzu seeds…" the SWATbot said, as the Burrowbot demonstrated for the doctor.

"A most interesting plan indeed, one which only I could've come up with." Dr. Robotnik said as he grabbed Lt. Crabmeat out of the Krudzu.

"Please sir… Don't recycle me… I don't like being recycled…" Lt. Crabmeat said.

"Too late Crabmeat, you and this SWATbot are going into spare parts, after with you two gone, I'll be able to claim credit for the invention of Krudzu, isn't that right Burrowbot?" Dr. Robotnik said as he tapped a button on a wall, then a disposal system opened from the wall that said Robot Disposal, Dr. Robotnik then tossed Lt. Crabmeat in after crushing the poor Badnik, he did the same to the SWATbot, he closed the door and said to the Burrowbot. "Or perhaps, you'd like to be promoted to the spare parts department as well." The doctor said to the Burrowbot.

The Burrowbot nervously agreed not to tell a soul the truth about Krudzu's development, later on the Burrowbot went about his mission to seed the Great Forest with the Krudzu seeds, the mechanical plant was able to grow at an alarming pace which its creator intended. Meanwhile in the underground of Knothole, Sally and Sonic were discussing the way to decorate a new map they got, Antoine however assumed that Sally was talking about strategy for missions with Sonic instead of him. Antoine got lost in his thoughts and decided to head up to the surface for fresh air, the coyote felt that he needed to do something to better get Sally's attention, he was thinking out loud that he probably treated her too formally and needed to appeal to her feminine side. He out loud thought of things to get her that boys typically get for girls that they like, such as cards, chocolates and flowers, and that was when Antoine spotted Krudzu but unfortunately he didn't realize it wasn't a real plant and wasn't aware of the danger upon picking it. Burrowbot hid behind a tree and snickered as he watched Antoine try to pick Krudzu, then the machine attacked Antoine and was wrapping him up.

"Aieeeeee!" Antoine cried out, he cried loud enough for Princess Sally and Sonic to hear him from clear underground.

"Oh my gosh! That sounded like Antoine!" Sally said to Sonic.

"A robot must've seen him, but knowing Ant it's probably a spider mistaking him for Miss Muffat. Whatever the case its hero time!" Sonic said as he grabbed Sally by her left hand. He ran while carrying her up the secret entrance/exit of the Knothole underground, "hi ho, hi ho, it's up to the woods we go!" Sonic sang as he went up the hole.

Sally and Sonic pushed open the tree stump, "Oh my gosh! Look!" Sally said as she pointed at Krudzu that wrapped up Antoine.

"Some weird plant has grabbed Antoine." Sonic said.

"Run! Save yourselves! I am doom-ed!" Antoine cried out as he saw his fellow Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, never deserts a friend in need! But since there aren't any around, you'll have to do Ant." Sonic said as he teased Antoine while jumping out of the tree stump in order to save him.

"What a touching sentiment." Antoine said as he was getting tangled up more and more by the Krudzu. Sonic then used his signature move to rescue Antoine, "a Sonic Spin! Be careful!" Antoine said as Sonic cut Antoine away from most of Krudzu.

"Chill 'Twan." Sonic said with a grin on his face as he rescued Antoine.

"Hurry Sonic, before this weird plant gets all over the place." Sally said as one of the mouths of Krudzu moved toward her.

"Hiya Toots." It said to her.

"Relax Sal, I've got the Ant-Man, now let's get back to Knothole." Sonic said as he carried Antoine over some of Krudzu.

"Yes and before these plants go down into Knothole!" Sally said as she smacked the mouth of Krudzu that spoke to her a moment ago, Sonic then jumped into the tree stump, he and Sally made sure none of the weird Krudzu machine plants went into Knothole as they escaped from the machine, however they didn't know that Krudzu was really a machine.

Underground in the underground section of Knothole, Sally and Sonic carried Antoine to Boomer/Rotor's shop he kept underground, Boomer/Rotor offered to help cut Antoine out, he took out a chainsaw which scared Antoine so badly that his hair piece went flying into the air, he then fainted, Rotor then cut off part of his work table, he claimed that it was too big. Sally noticed that Antoine probably thought Boomer/Rotor was going to use the chainsaw on the plants covering him, and felt sorry for the tangled Freedom Fighter. For those of you wondering, Antoine does in fact have blonde hair, however he became such a nervous wreck at times that his hair started falling out, the poor soldier now has to wear a hair piece in order to keep himself from looking bald. And so, Boomer/Rotor alongside Sally and Sonic ripped Krudzu off of Antoine, once the coyote was free Boomer/Rotor suggested walking him around. "Antoine are you alright?" Sally asked.

"I am feeling… The dizzy… Weak… And the confused…" Antoine said as he was slowly walking while Sonic and Sally stood on his left and right sides.

"Good, that means he's back to normal." Sonic said as he heard Antoine speak.

Just then Tails came walking by, the little fox cub saw a bucket that Krudzu was tossed into, he thought it was regular plant clippings and watered them, then there was noise coming from Krudzu and the rest of the Freedom Fighters thought that Krudzu was going to grow all over Knothole now because it got watered. Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik was using a telescope he created for his outer factory, he then saw Krudzu had grown to the point where the Great Forest was covered. Dr. Robotnik then ordered in Buzzbombers, he gave them orders to patrol the perimeter of the Great Forest, "this is going almost too perfectly. With Krudzu all over the Great Forest, the Freedom Fighters will surely be finished, and if they attempt to escape then my Buzzbombers will destroy them all! A shame that they'll be destroyed so soon… But I truly hope that I can capture Sonic, oh… The idea of having that hedgehog covered in Krudzu and me strangling the life out of him… I just tingle all over…" Dr. Robotnik said to himself as he was admiring his plan and having a bit of an early celebration of his own.

But then back in Knothole, the watered Krudzu exploded due to short-circuiting, it was then that Rotor (or Boomer as his friends call him at times) had quickly analyzed Krudzu and learned that it was a machine, and given the Freedom Fighters' experience with machines they figured out it was likely Dr. Robotnik's creation. But since they figured out that the machine was weak against water, Sonic quickly called up a plan. "All we need to stop this mechanical plant is, an amazing feat of speed and skill, I'll need a five thousand foot garden hose." Sonic said in a somewhat comical manner.

"That won't be necessary Sonic." Sally said with a smile.

"Why not?! I'm the all-star hero here, saving the day is my thing, besides if I don't who will?" Sonic said as he ran around Sally quickly.

"Mother-Nature, will take care of this, Tails be a dear and read Sonic the weather report." Sally said.

"According to this week's weather forecast, we're expecting heavy showers with a chance of thunder and lightning." Tails said as he read a newspaper.

"You mean…" Sonic said as he was a bit speechless for a moment.

"That's right, any second now we'll hear the sweet sound of rain." Sally said as she pointed at the surface of the tunnel.

Just then rain came down, and Krudzu was sparking and exploding all over the Great Forest, "No! No, no! This can't be happening, this can't be happening! No! No! No!" Dr. Robotnik shouted in anger as he slammed his fists on the window frame of his factory while looking through his telescope, as an old saying goes don't count your chickens before they hatch. Dr. Robotnik then looked at Burrowbot, "come… here!" he said to the Badnik, while using his right index finger to call the Badnik over to him.

Burrowbot rolled forward, he then was grabbed by Dr. Robotnik by his back, and Dr. Robotnik was going to dispose of the modified Burrowbot because it reminded Robotnik of Krudzu that failed moments ago. "But all I did was plant the seeds, I did as you ordered me master." Burrowbot said as he was held over the open lid.

"I saw what you did, that's why I'm planting you in the trash." Dr. Robotnik said with an evil chuckle as he dropped Burrowbot in, he then took a moment to enjoy that feeling of destroying something even if it was one of his own machines.

Days later

In the underground of Knothole, everyone was relieved after the threat of Krudzu was truly gone, all traces of the vile mechanical plant were gone now, it was nothing but a bad memory now, though it was but one of many bad memories the people would have to live with.

However, Princess Sally and her Freedom Fighters knew that there was still much to do in their war against Robotnik, while holding a map alongside Rotor aka Boomer, Antoine and Tails, Sally spoke when a major moment happened for them. "Sonic the Hedgehog, is our only hope Boomer." Sally said to her walrus friend.

"I agree Princess Sally, don't you Antoine?" Boomer said to Antoine.

"I must admit, Sonic is our last chance… Call him Tails." Antoine said to Tails.

"Why should I call him Tails? That's my name." Tails said.

"Never mind, we'll do it together." Sally said.

Then all at once, the Freedom Fighters called out, "Sonic!" and within seconds after they called out his name he came running through.

"Wow, the Freedom Fighters sound like a Greek Chorus calling out my name, though with Antoine it's more like a Geek Chorus ahahaha." Sonic said as he ran in, as he dashed in he one by one asked the Freedom Fighters what the trouble was, he started with Tails. "What's the trouble, pollution from one of the nearby robot factories?" he asked his little friend.

"No." Tails said.

Sonic then asked Antoine, "Acres of trees in the Great Forest, being chopped down?" he said.

"No." Antoine said.

Sonic then asked Boomer aka Rotor, "A cave-in, somewhere in our underground village?" he said.

"No." Boomer said.

Sonic then sarcastically asked Sally, "You forgot to program the VCR?" to which Sally answered.

"No." Sally said, and then Sonic asked.

"Then why call on me to make a dramatic entrance?" he asked.

"It's this map of our planet Mobius from a couple years ago, we can't seem to fold it the right way and don't really have the time." Sally said as she handed the map to Sonic.

Sonic sighed as he took the map, "did Mighty Mouse have to start out like this?" he said as he folded the map neatly at quick speeds.

"I don't know, the original comics and cartoons are almost impossible to find." Tails said.

"Anyway, we were pinpointing the location of a base where Dr. Robotnik is going to make a speech to his Badnik Commanders from Robotropolis, among the other high ranking Badniks in the area." Boomer said as he explained why the Freedom Fighters had the map out in the first place.

"And?" Sonic said as he tapped his foot.

Boomer and Sonic stood in front of a Robo-Locater that Boomer invented, it allowed the Freedom Fighters to locate Badniks and other robots. Boomer fed in the information that the Freedom Fighters gathered on Dr. Robotnik's plans, into the Robo-Locater and then within seconds it found the exact location. "The Casino Night base!" Boomer said, he was surprised to learn about this.

"That is one scary place, but not scary enough for me. I'll use my old robo-disguise and break in and find out what Ro-butt-nik is up to." Sonic said as he dashed off, before anyone could caution him or say a word. Sonic soon arrived at the Casino Night base, at the entrance it looked like a big casino with various red and yellow colors, on the left side on top of the casino was a statue of a SWATbot in a cowboy outfit, the casino had a fountain at the front that sprayed out oil in place of water, there was also a flag on the far left with the letter 'R' which was clearly for Robotnik, there was an 'R' on both of the front doors as well, the sign in the center of the casino at the top read out, "Welcome to Renobotnik" and it showed Dr. Robotnik's face on the sign along with dollar bill symbols near his robotic ears, under his chin right above the doors one could see the words Robo-Casino written on the massive sign. "Looks like I found something Robotnik actually loves, money." Sonic said to himself as he put on his robo-disguise. Sonic walked in and saw that although it was one of Robotnik's bases, it was clearly a casino first, there was every single known casino game and then some at the Casino Night base, Sonic could see a female robot offering free oil while the Badniks gambled. "Way past cool, this place is surely juicin' for a place made by Robotnik." Sonic said to himself as he was dazzled by all the lights and sounds.

Sonic looked to his left and saw a Burrowbot playing blackjack, it then said to the SWATbot, "hit me!" and expected a card but was instead hit in the head hard with a mallet.

(Poor bot, should've known Robotnik would still be a creep even here.) Sonic thought to himself. Soon Sonic found where Robotnik was giving his speech, he asked a SWATbot to give him a table for one.

All of the SWATbots at the Casino Night base were dressed as security in black tuxedos, one of them went to Dr. Robotnik and reported that all of the Badnik Commanders had arrived and all but one of the seats was taken, while the SWATbot explained this Dr. Robotnik was having his mustache waxed with mustache wax by a Batbrain and a Buzzbomber Badnik, of course Dr. Robotnik was angered that he didn't get all of the seats sold. But the SWATbot said that a new robot had arrived and refused to pay for his seat, Dr. Robotnik used his robotic eyes to get a good look at this new robot from a distance, Robotnik could easily tell from looking that it was actually Sonic the Hedgehog. (So that foolish hedgehog thought he could fool me with such a simple disguise again? Well this time he's going to pay for underestimating my intelligence.) Dr. Robotnik thought to himself with an evil grin, "Let him in, he may prove to be amusing." Dr. Robotnik ordered with an evil chuckle.

Soon Sonic came in, "Looks like I got a great seat, right in the front." Sonic said to himself as he sat and crossed his legs, he smiled thinking that he could easily fool Robotnik again, and get the information on what Dr. Robotnik was up to.

Soon Dr. Robotnik came in, Lt. Crabmeat (who was recently rebuilt after Dr. Robotnik recycled his parts days ago) announced the doctor. "Thank you Crabmeat, it pleases me to see all of my loyal Badnik Commanders here, among many other high ranking Badniks, some I've known more personally than others." Dr. Robotnik said as he grinned while looking at Sonic in his disguise. He was seen holding something in his robotic hand, there was a cloth covering something, Robotnik removed it and said, "May I present my most recent Badnik, Orbinaut. Notice how it can hover using its four maces, held together with special gravity technology." Dr. Robotnik said.

(That thing looks nasty, I doubt a Sonic Spin can get through the maces.) Sonic thought to himself, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen next.

"And best of all, it can launch the maces with deadly accuracy at an enemy target. Such as… Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik said as he pointed at Sonic, and no sooner when he did that, Orbinaut launched one of its maces and hit Sonic in the head sending the hedgehog flying out of his seat and crashing, the Badniks gasped as they saw Sonic's disguise easily come off due to the force of impact.

Sonic survived the attack due to the fact he's used the power of various Rings, whenever someone gathers up one hundred Rings found in Zones, they gain the ability to survive an attack that surely would've killed them. However there was a catch, if someone was fatally injured then the magic effect from the Rings would be used up, thankfully for Sonic he used his speed to gather up hundreds of Rings making him very hardy and difficult to kill under normal circumstances. While Sonic was knocked out, a SWATbot captured him, it then placed Sonic inside a super thick glass ball, and the SWATbot carried Sonic into a private area of the Casino Night base where Dr. Robotnik was eagerly waiting. "Sonic the Hedgehog, has been subdued, and is ready to go, oh obese one." The SWATbot said.

"Excellent, put him in the machine!" Dr. Robotnik said as Orbinaut hovered nearby and glared at Sonic.

"Oooh… Anyone get the 1-800 number of that truck…? Hey where am I?" Sonic asked as he was regaining consciousness.

The SWATbot inserted Sonic into Robotnik's machine, "Sonic, you don't realize it. But you are jammed so tight within a super thick glass ball that you can't possibly move in, which is perfect for my giant pinball machine." Dr. Robotnik said as he pulled back a giant pinball spring. The evil doctor then laughed as he saw Sonic sent flying around in the machine, Sonic was hit with flippers and hit many devices until he was zapped and Robotnik let the prison ball roll out.

"Ooh… I don't think I can live through that again…" Sonic said as he was panting.

"Good! Then I'll put you in a dozen times!" Dr. Robotnik said eagerly as he rubbed his hands, "SWATbot! Re-insert Sonic into my machine!" Robotnik ordered.

"I hate to interrupt Dr. Robotnik, but somebody won fifty cents in the casino." The SWATbot said.

"What?! Don't they know the rules? If you try to beat the house, then the house beats you with a hammer! Make sure Sonic is secure while I'm gone!" Dr. Robotnik ordered as he left with Orbinaut alongside him.

(This might be my only chance, it's to snug in here for a Sonic Spin… But maybe if I try using my quills like a class cutter, than I can free myself, never tried it before but it's my only chance.) Sonic thought to himself quickly as he used his quills to try and cut the glass from the inside in order to weaken it.

Minutes later Dr. Robotnik returned, he said, "Business before pleasure." And then ordered Sonic to be placed back into the machine.

"Sonic stands no chance of escape, and this time he is doomed." The SWATbot said as it placed Sonic in the machine.

"Ah blow it out your circuit board you rustpot!" Sonic said to the SWATbot.

Then Dr. Robotnik said, "Farewell rodent, I hoped our games would've lasted longer." He said as he pulled back the spring.

Just as the spring hit Sonic's glass prison, it shattered and set Sonic free, "it actually worked! I'm free! And now time to use a Sonic Spin to destroy this evil machine!" Sonic said as he turned into a Sonic Spin and destroyed the massive pinball machine.

"This can't be happening! How is this even possible?! Orbinaut attack the hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik yelled as he was perplexed with the sudden turn of events.

"Gimme your best shot you Badnik." Sonic said as he dared Orbinaut to fire at him, Orbinaut fired two shots but Sonic quickly used a Sonic Spin and deflected the attack at the SWATbot and Dr. Robotnik, the SWATbot was destroyed and Dr. Robotnik was hit badly, oil mixed with something else went spraying out of his mouth as he was hit in the head. Orbinaut quickly went to Robotnik's side, while Sonic quickly raided the armory of the base and found a bomb, he then quickly placed it where it would do the most damage. Afterwards he ran out while carrying a bingo sheet, "Hmm… Let's see, B as in Bomb, I as in Inconspicuously placed, N as in nine seconds to go, G as in Get to a safe distance, and O as in Oh boy here it comes." Sonic ran all the way to a hill at a safe distance, "And that spells BINGO!" Sonic said as the bomb went off, it completely destroyed the Casino Night base and everything inside. "I bet old Ro-butt-nik is history now, better tell the Freedom Fighters, I blew up Casino Night." Sonic said as he ran into the Great Forest in order to return home to Knothole.

But what happened to Dr. Robotnik? Well Orbinaut had used all of his robotic might to get Robotnik out of Casino Night, but when the bomb exploded a piece of the building came flying out on to them. But would this kill Dr. Robotnik? "I really hate that hedgehog… I can assure you rodent, that you'll pay for this with your life!" Dr. Robotnik said as he pushed the piece of the base off of him, he didn't look it but he had some strength and his robotic arm was very powerful, Orbinaut would then carry Robotnik all the way to Robotropolis.

Meanwhile back in Knothole, Sally said that Sonic did an excellent job destroying Robotnik's base and so many of his robots, but she asked Sonic to do one more favor for the day before he could rest. He hoped it wasn't another map to fold, but Antoine told him that it wasn't a map, however the coyote was having trouble with a childproof cap. Boomer said to Tails that he bet three to one that Sonic could get the cap off in five seconds, but Tails told him no thanks and that he was too young to gamble.

A few days later

It was the first annual Acorn Awards, something Princess Sally came up with earlier in the year when she decided it was the year for the Freedom Fighters to strike, the awards were meant to help boost morale and to reward those among the Freedom Fighters who showed great skills in the line of duty. This year's rewards were for most resourcefulness against Robotnik's SWATbots, the best robot disguise while behind enemy lines, and best all-around Freedom Fighter. And of course Sonic won all three awards, he took them within seconds as the first two letters of his name was said for each award, Antoine was jealous to say the least. Later on Sonic read some fan mail, Sonic quickly became famous among not just the people of Knothole, but other Mobians who lived in settlements being harassed by Dr. Robotnik, among these letters was one asking when his legs started to turn into a blur when he runs super-fast, Sonic wrote in a response letter that he claimed it was when he went Trans-Sonic Speed. After Sonic wrote the letter, he went out to spend time with some of the younger kids who look up to him such as Tails. During the day Sonic spent with the kids, he showed them his way to make good chilidogs, and the kids enjoyed some good chilidogs for hanging out with him, Sally thought it was sweet Sonic took the time to interact with kids and be a role model.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis

"Sir, we've repaired approximately 24% of the Casino Night base." Lt. Crabmeat reported.

"I'm glad to hear that my favorite base is being repaired since it was ruined by The Hedgehog! Now to move on to some more plans of mine." Dr. Robotnik said as he was thinking of his next evil plan.

Quite the introduction of Krudzu and Orbinaut, here's a little more information on these evil creations of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Krudzu is actually the creation of one of the R&D SWATbots that Robotnik has, it was made to behave and act like a dangerous plant, Krudzu being modeled to act as a plant can dispose seeds and acts like a combination of a man-eating plant and ivy roots, it can grow at remarkable speeds and can be adaptable to most areas, however the SWATbot didn't have enough time to make Krudzu waterproof and as a result it has the most critical of all machine weaknesses, and is colored light green.

Orbinaut is an aerial series of Badniks, it uses special gravity systems to move four deadly maces around its purple body and fly, it can fire these maces with great speed and accuracy, when all of Orbinaut's maces are gone its completely weak but can hover until it reaches a factory to reload. Sonic can only deal damage to this Badnik safely if at least one of the maces has been fired, and who knows what damage this new line of Badnik can do to the Freedom Fighters.


End file.
